


【FF14|于桑】云白骚乱（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 旧物补档。*AU中篇，*驱妖术士ver于里昂热/白虎ver桑克瑞德*爽文，无逻辑，有R18和部分血腥描写，禁止未成年人观看。





	1. 云白骚乱（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *驱妖术士ver于里昂热/白虎ver桑克瑞德  
*AU，除桑克瑞德外，其他人员惯例种族不变  
*白虎也就套个声优梗。不是游戏白虎本体。  
*爽文，无逻辑，有R18和部分血腥描写，禁止未成年人观看。

【1】

按照委托的指示，于里昂热推开了面前的木门。才踏进一步，他便知道自己不该再往前走。

浓重的白雾在房内缓慢旋转，明明房内没有吹进一丝风，但这些白雾越转越快，形成好几个旋涡，向门口逼来。

于里昂热在这些旋涡进入自己的防备距离之前收回了先前踏进去的一步。照这种情况来看，屋里的“任务目标”不是马上就能直接接触的种类，在本体不明的时候，于里昂热决定先关上门。

然而门扇即将合起来的瞬间，于里昂热分明听见一个呼喊声从白雾中传出，如同溺水者在被巨浪席卷入海前发出的最后一次呼救。

“——不要关门——”

这一声叫喊触动了理智的某一根开关，于里昂热硬是止住早已随关门动作缠着自己手臂、准备加封在门扇上的符咒，双眼紧盯着白雾深处，希望找到声音的来源。

“你在哪里？”于里昂热扬声问，“告诉我你的位置，我可以帮你……”

“帮什么帮，赶紧关门！”

一股凛风代替屋内的存在打断他的询问，木门在风中重重撞上门框，而后被一种力量死死箍住，连反弹的机会都没有留下。

似乎被这数秒间的变化所惊扰，于里昂热面前的小木屋从门框到房檐都开始剧烈抖动，瓦片也发出咔咔的碎响。

“想什么呢，加结界。”

于里昂热点点头，催动符咒重新攀住他的手臂，在他触碰门框的同时呼啸着在墙壁和柱子上一圈圈扩散开，最后冲上房梁拧成一股结，根基处绞弄着形成一张墨黑色的网。

木屋里的白雾似乎想冲破这层网的束缚，几次冲撞却没能成功。这显然惹怒了白雾的本体，冲撞次数越来越频繁，力量也越来越大，木屋构架不堪承受，很快便有瓦片和木屑扑簌下落。

但即使结界能够压住屋里的白雾，木屋也快要撑不住了。眼看着房梁的裂隙一寸寸加深，于里昂热却不再进一步采取行动。

“……里面还有人。”他猜到帮助自己的那股风接下来还要说什么，先行开口，“就这么拔除妖灵，会伤害到被凭依的人。”

那股风没有言语，迟疑一会儿后，它迅速绕着木屋转了一圈，从房梁的间隙里钻进了屋内。

于里昂热立即明白过来，凭借抵着门框的手臂灌注新的咒术，让木屋不至于马上被压塌，同时稳固好结界。他维持着这个姿势似是凝固在原地，直到房内传出与之前不一样的碰撞声——苦闷的、听上去像是两个水袋互相挤压的动静，而后变成竹条放在火上烘烤的干裂响——于里昂热的肩膀才微微一动，低下头就看到手臂上墨黑色的符咒中有两段变成了鲜艳的赤红。

他还未能对这异样的赤红色作出其他判断，屋内的响动便骤然停止，换成一句干脆的命令。

“好——开门！”

于里昂热不做他想，撤开手掌抓住结界的起点向后一扯，木屋的门也由此洞开，白雾呼地散出门外。但于里昂热并未费心去捕捉那些白雾，而是眯着眼睛寻进屋里。

一团厚厚的布冷不丁撞进于里昂热的怀中。那并非什么友好之物，隔着布层还能烫得吓人。精灵往布团里小心地摸了摸，找到热量最高的位置。

他在指尖加了两次符咒。随着刺眼的光芒在他的怀里炸开，吹到门外的白雾也消散无踪。

木屋的震动停了下来，只有一阵尘土块和几片碎屑从房顶上掉落，屋里归于平静的速度仿佛过去的几分钟里这儿只不过刚结束一场大扫除。

于里昂热抖开那团布，里面除了几片羽毛以外什么都没有。可当他将布团抛在地上时，手中却捏着一颗晶莹剔透的血卵石。

“箱庭是如此气息高涨之地……鬼门未开，污秽先来。”于里昂热用掌心搓搓那颗血卵石，擦净卵石上的污渍，将其揣进随身带的兜里，转身去找被妖异凭依过的人。

他扶起倒在柱子旁的凭依者，试过对方的气息，确认那人没有性命危险后架起对方肩膀，把那人背出屋外交给等在远处安全地带的委托人。

被凭依的是个身世可怜却积极活着的青年，素来古道热肠，与人无冤无仇。于里昂热推测这个青年在搬运米袋的时候勿入妖异占据的木屋才被凭依上身，幸好村里中恰临祭祀的节日，夺取青年身体的妖异刚走上村道就被村里主持祭祀典礼的驱妖师认出不祥气息，用辟邪的法器逼回了木屋，那妖异才没能用青年的身体为害村民。

但村里的驱妖师能力有限，不能彻底拔除妖异，只得派人到城里请来了精于此道的于里昂热。

青年的妹妹感激地抱紧亲人，向于里昂热连连道谢。精灵婉言谢绝了那女孩的酬金，转身就形色匆匆赶回他在城里的住所。

【2】

说那是“住所”也不尽然。每当陌生人问起于里昂热便回答为住所，可要是知己知彼的友人，于里昂热也只能坦言——这个蹲踞在黄金集市一角的暗红色小房，不过是借用街市的火热人气来隐匿身份的躲避之处而已。

精灵打开门锁，探进一头就知道屋里空无一人。

“……这个时候，到底在哪里……”于里昂热锁着眉头关好门，走上街头在熙熙攘攘的人群中四下一望，拔腿向集市另一头快步赶去。

起先于里昂热只是脚步迈得大，但挤出几层人群后，精灵抬头看了眼挂在集市正上方的太阳，从大步换成了快步奔跑，只在不慎碰撞他人时简单道歉，也不去留意会不会得罪一些蛮不讲理的武士。

这里是几个世界的交界之处，由来自不同世界的各个种族共同建立。跟一个“世界”相比，这个空间小得如同富贵人家摆在书桌上赏玩的水晶球，也被知情者笑称为“箱庭”。

然而箱庭再小，也是连接数个世界的节点。为了让箱庭能平安地维持节点的作用，几个世界都派出了不同的法师和武者驻扎甚至长居。久而久之，这些代表自己故乡的有能者就成了那些世界在箱庭中争夺势力的代表，在箱庭内明里暗里地较劲。像于里昂热这样在街上疾跑穿梭，若是撞着某些有意找茬的术士或者武士，绝非一两句道歉可以简单了事。

「——他们会用一切方法挑起事端，只要能告诉箱庭的住民他们拥有力量——哪怕仅仅是在街上找茬打一架。」

于里昂热刹住脚步，说出这句话的人就常到他面前的三层小楼中消磨时间。他先喘匀气息，跟在两三个同样要进门去的客人身后，向门边负责招呼来客的少女鞠了一躬。

“啊呀……我以为您今天不过来的。”那女孩把新到的客人交给自己的姐姐们，迎到于里昂热面前，略带羞涩地拢着自己的头发，“我应该听姐姐的话好好梳头……”

于里昂热垂下头，和蔼地望着那身穿桃红色纱裙的女孩，想着如果换另一个人又会怎么回答。

“受清风眷顾的桃枝，凌乱便不该叫凌乱，应称风情。”

女孩嗤地笑起来：“我觉得您还是给我念一念‘箱庭’的历史，也比这么说话好得多。”

“从桑克瑞德那里现学现卖，让你见笑了。”于里昂热拘谨地背着手，捂住手臂上泛着红色的两段符咒，“他在这里吗？”

“在呀。他一大早就来了，一直在三楼的小阁里。我还想跟您说呢，他进小阁之后只要了一壶茶，不陪我们说话也不……咦、于里昂热先生——”

于里昂热没有回答那女孩，两步并作三步冲上楼梯，又穿过二层的走廊，不像其他到访此处的客人那样流连于走廊两侧房间中的旖旎装饰与美酒佳肴。这幢小楼的构造与其他房屋相比格外繁复，二层和三层之间的楼梯并不紧密相连，必须走完又长又绕的走廊才能抵达。要是往常，于里昂热对这条走廊没有任何感想，权当是在热闹氛围里散步，可眼下他只觉得自己的每一步都是多余，似乎再怎么赶也难以拉近他和应去之处的距离。

正如目送自己的老师消逝于烈火之中一般，除了眼睁睁地望着老师离世，一步也追赶不及。

他在碰到小阁门的时候才感觉到自己原来使用符咒的手臂正辣辣地痛，像是紧紧黏着一块烙铁。用于设置结界和拔除妖异的符咒早就褪去，唯有那两道在战斗中突然变红的咒印残留下来。一开始它们还没有传出痛觉，到了小阁门前，这两道颜色异常的咒文才在于里昂热的手臂上烧灼起来。

精灵向咒印草草一瞥，就被一道一闪而过的黑白相间的影子吸引了注意力。他的反应不够快，只瞅见那影子在临街的阳台边上溜走。精灵赶过去，撩开挡在小阁门厅和隔扇之间的帘子，却找到一具蜷缩起来的躯体。

虽然那具躯体披着毯子，但于里昂热摸上去还以为自己碰到的是一尊雪地里的石像。

“桑克瑞德……”精灵呼唤对方的名字，拍了拍那人的脸，声音里带着平日中少见的焦急，“不要睡过去，桑克瑞德，不要睡过去！再睡下去你就回不来了。”

他反复查看桑克瑞德的脸色，又拿不准怎么处理才更为稳妥，几次呼唤下来毫无结果。但若是放任桑克瑞德的身体这么继续发冷，血液流通与身体机能都会停止、被自然规律当做尸体。到时候就算桑克瑞德的神智没有受妖异所伤，也回不到身体里了。

于里昂热万般无奈，决定先保证这具躯体“存活”，伸手去脱桑克瑞德一贯穿得松松散散的羽织。然而他才脱了一点，本来无意识的桑克瑞德就自己翻过了身，生硬地夺回毯子。

“我没事。”桑克瑞德硬邦邦地裹着自己，把头埋进毛毯，“我早上跟她们要这张毛毯就是为了保暖，过一会儿体温就能恢复。”

于里昂热又瞥了眼自己手臂上的红色咒印，无法对它带给自己的烧灼感置之不理。既然是烧灼之痛，那就说明木屋里的妖异用的是火；而能阻碍桑克瑞德回归原位的烧伤绝非小事。

“让我看看。”

“不用。”

“让我看看，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热坚持要去扒开桑克瑞德身上的毯子，换来后者略带怨怒的注视。

“我说了不用。”桑克瑞德重新把脸塞回毯子，拧着毛毯的边缘。见他这样固执，于里昂热只好整肃衣衫坐在他身后。

“既然你说没事，那我们就谈谈正事。首先……你是否认识那只夺走人身体的妖异？”

桑克瑞德蹭了蹭毛毯：“不认识。”

“它的核心是可以包容妖火的血卵石……它释放的白雾虽为障眼法，却是与烈火相冲的冰雾。就我的认知而言，能同时操控冰与火的妖异应和你水平相当，而这样的……存在，你大概会认识。”

“我说了我不认识。”桑克瑞德依旧不去看那精灵，“我和它交手的时候看到它的原貌，就是一只不起眼的红角犀鸟。”

于里昂热没有马上说话，而桑克瑞德低低地咳了两声，想想又补充道：“红角犀鸟不过是河岸边的普通小妖，抢占无辜之人的身体是大忌。妖有妖的律法，要是以前……或者在别的世界、换成别的驱妖师，它除了死以外没有别的出路。你现在只将核心剥掉留它一条命，对它来说已经是……是……极大的恩惠，计较我认不认识它又有什么用……”

“桑克瑞德？”

精灵听出对方的气息微弱，在自己持续着火辣灼痛的手臂上狠狠捏了一把，倾身上前不管不顾地将裹在桑克瑞德身上的毯子连同底下的羽织一起撕开。

下一刻他就愣住了，脑海中转过无数询问和责备的话语，等到开口就变成了：“为什么不说出来？”

桑克瑞德藏在布料下的胸膛一片血红，颜色比于里昂热手臂上那两道变了色的咒文深得多，深红之下还隐隐透出青灰色的、略像玻璃龟裂痕迹的纹路。精灵着急地摸上去，以为桑克瑞德在夺回被凭依者身体的过程中受到了意想不到的伤害，可很快他就发现不是这么回事，双手僵在半空。

“妖力……不够？”

这不正常。就算他们先前拔除的不是一只本体为红角犀鸟的小妖而是一头能一口吞吃掉半座村庄的魔物，只要跟桑克瑞德不在一个水平线上，桑克瑞德的妖力就不该消耗到如此地步。

桑克瑞德否认自己认识那只红角犀鸟，于里昂热想不出他欺骗自己的理由。

那么解释似乎就只剩下一个：在先前的战斗里，桑克瑞德消耗了不该消耗的力量。

【3】

那本来是只不起眼的虎斑猫。于里昂热远远望着它从几只巨熊的尸体下爬出来的身影，还未能感慨这只小虎斑猫竟然死里逃生，就意识到它绝非一只猫这么简单。

和其他大多数派遣到箱庭里的术士不同，于里昂热不喜好争斗，也不热衷于接受各路委托，不依靠狩猎凶兽和镇压妖灵来赚取名利，在箱庭之中可谓默默无闻，仅有少数去过于里昂热的故乡、知道这个精灵脸上那道深青色印记所代表含义的人才会在确实解决不了问题的情况下去向他求助，而他的名声和实力也只在小范围里为人所知。

而正是这小范围里的其中一人给于里昂热送去求助信，说是在箱庭边境上的一个小镇旁出现食人魔物，不仅趁夜吞吃了两座房子里的五个住户、偷袭上山巡逻的自卫队，连路过小镇的行商人与旅行者都不放过，前前后后总共危害了超过十条人命，受托前去救难的术士也在进山途中遭到魔物攻击，丢了一只手臂才换回一条命。

而据这幸存下来的术士说，他在被袭击的时候，从铺天盖地的漆黑风刃里看到了白色皮毛的兽爪。

于里昂热循着术士留下的路标在深山中找了两天，好不容易发现疑似魔物走动过的脚印，却在脚印尽头处见到了这只虎斑猫。

即使全身上下都被巨熊的血浸染，于里昂热也能看出这只虎斑猫原本的毛色该是灰白色的。在四目相对的瞬间，小小的虎斑猫对于里昂热摆出了防御的姿态。

一只普通的猫炸毛绝不会爆发妖力，更不会在爆发出妖力不到几秒钟后直接倒在草地里。

于里昂热看了看虎斑猫摊在地上的爪子，用结界封上那几头巨熊的尸体，而把虎斑猫带回小镇中的祠堂，准备花点时间来好好审讯一下这只妖猫。但当于里昂热将要封上祠堂门的那一刻，这只妖猫说话了。

“别关门。”

于里昂热回过头，视野中的妖猫也不再是一只虎斑猫。

它看上去疲惫不堪，伏在祠堂的祭台下，耷拉的毛随着呼吸渗出鲜血。祠堂里的纯净气息可抵御邪灵魔物，而还能在祠堂中恢复原形的，不会是凶兽。

于里昂热定定望着面前的——体积庞大却伤痕累累——白色老虎。

他不太敢相信自己的眼睛。在他的记忆里，这只白虎曾在于里昂热的故乡出现过，以少年的姿态同他一块修学、一起获得那个国家对他们学识和战技的认可，并随着于里昂热的老师离世而失去行踪。

精灵一度以为这只白虎跟着老师一起走了。于里昂热遵循自己的信仰和故乡的训诫走过许多个世界，却从未想到自己会在停留于箱庭之中时再见到这只白虎。

“是——是桑克瑞德吗？”他轻轻地问着，生怕白虎就和老师一样，转过身便会被灯火烧尽那层显得稀薄的身影。

对方的耳尖动了动，慢慢向于里昂热伸出一只爪子，下巴垫在前臂上。

“别关门。”那白虎嘶哑地说，“没有光……”

【4】

要在力量耗尽的时候补充妖力，吃掉其他妖物的核心是最简单也最有效的办法。

一些妖物会吃人，但吃人或是吃野兽都是下乘之选，就像人在极度饥饿时只喝水一样。

而凑巧的是，现在于里昂热手边就有这么一颗核心。它的体积不大，对于桑克瑞德而言连塞牙缝都不够，可它好歹是一颗核心，跟于里昂热配合得好的话至少能在妖力的空洞里塞上一块砖。

于里昂热已经掏出了那颗从红角犀鸟身上剥下来的血卵石，也掰开了桑克瑞德紧阖着的牙关，离喂下那颗血卵石只差几寸。

但是他立即犹豫起来——他知道这不是桑克瑞德需要的。或许在危机面前这颗血卵石有那么点儿用，然而桑克瑞德并不希望如此。

这不是桑克瑞德在漫长的时间里，坚持学着人类生活方式的目的。

如果不是碰到老师，这头白虎可能就在山野间变成一头真正的凶兽了。但他接受了那位老者的建议，学会像一个人类生活，也不排斥“桑克瑞德”这种人类的名字。他会往于里昂热的水杯里放胡椒粉，偷走雅·修特拉心爱的靴子，还在帕帕力莫的笔记本上盖猫爪印；他会用人类的姿态外出旅行，惹了不少祸也帮了不少人；他一路拈花惹草，会挑食也会闹脾气，就是不会再去做一只害人的妖兽。

于里昂热拿着血卵石的手卡在桑克瑞德嘴边。

“……不吃。”桑克瑞德微微撑起眼皮，只消碰一碰就知道于里昂热拿着什么，摇头拒绝，“以前我也是这么熬过来的，没关系。”

“以前是以前。以前你饿，不是因为力量耗尽，而是正常的进食所需。”

“一次就完了。只要一次……就完了，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德抓挠着胸口，稳住呼吸的节奏，“绝对不行。”

不管核心大小，只要吃下一点，他在这些年月中积累下来作为人的精神就会立刻消散，灵魂重新被妖物的本能占据。于里昂热很清楚这一点，但他不认为自己没有机会再把桑克瑞德那股精神拉回来。

可能会很艰难，甚至可能要赔上自己的性命，但绝非全无希望，总比什么都不做地放任桑克瑞德完全消失来得强。

“绝对不要。”

桑克瑞德认出于里昂热眼睛里那点思绪，猛地往精灵手上挠去——这一挠就像他真的露出了爪子，不单打落了那颗血卵石，也在于里昂热手腕上留下几道抓痕。

“我会调整——我自己调过来。”他扣着于里昂热的手腕往怀里带，很快就顺势将精灵拉得倒在自己身上，而后整个人缩紧肌肉、只用裸露的胸膛去贴近精灵，“很快就好……我不会这么简单就丢掉性命，放心吧。”

于里昂热头痛地望着血卵石咕噜噜滚到屋角，目光又扫过自己手臂上的符咒，还有阳台下平和如故的街市。那些经过楼下、为这幢小楼里的欢笑之声所吸引的过客不会知道自己头顶上方存在着一只怎样的妖兽。

“深呼吸。”于里昂热叹了口气，张开双臂环住桑克瑞德。他再怎么着急也没有用，越是着急，桑克瑞德越会被影响，“深呼吸，让力量平静下来，均匀分散到各处……想象开春之际，我们淌过的小溪。”

那时桑克瑞德第一次用人类的双脚踩进溪流，按照于里昂热的说法感受溪水流过脚背，整张脸的表情都在发亮。

「看我捉这条鱼，嗨呀——」

他还以为自己能跟一只老虎那样一掌拍死几条鱼，却拍得自己满身是水，狼狈地向精灵吐着舌头。

「或许我该请更专业的钓鱼专家来教你。」于里昂热坐在小溪边的石块上，膝头的笔记里记着他下一步该教桑克瑞德人类的哪些生活习惯，「你想马上就学，还是我们再继续往前走……看看人们如何克服天险，于悬崖之上筑造云梯，踏峻岭如平地？」

桑克瑞德用湿漉漉的手挠着自己的短发：「往前走！」

他有种想要四肢着地迈出去一步的冲动，然后狠狠攥着手指，向于里昂热露出笑容。

「我们是要‘走’过去的。」

于里昂热感到怀里的躯体温度正从极端之处回升。他用手掌护着那人的后颈，不时低头看看桑克瑞德的脸色。

“于里昂热……”等于里昂热自己手臂上的咒印颜色也褪得跟肤色相近了，桑克瑞德才拧动着身体半抬起脸，“好很多了。”

这声音听上去有点像关在盒子里的虫鸣，于里昂热往阳台外一望，知道他们无意间就这么耗费了一下午。

“得麻烦你去跟琴风大姐要点黄葛根，不必磨成粉……拿洗干净了的就行。”

于里昂热看过桑克瑞德胸口的状况，找不到那些青紫色的龟裂印痕后才松了口气。

“别担心，”桑克瑞德沉稳地笑着拍拍于里昂热画着符咒的手臂，让那两道咒印渐渐隐去——那是能反应桑克瑞德状态的咒印，也是他们力量互通的痕迹，只要他没事，咒印便不会再发痛——“我做到你说的那些技巧了。”

他变得精神了许多，坐直起来时还特意给于里昂热看到自己身上那些裂纹淡去的样子。

“我说过我不会这么简单丢掉性命。”桑克瑞德披好羽织，“琴风大姐今早就知道我一个人呆在这里，没有让闲杂人上来。其实三楼和二楼之间还有她设好的结界，以防万一。”

“我上楼的时候并未发现结界。”

桑克瑞德苦笑起来：“那是专对妖物的结界，而且——你根本就不关心有没有结界，都急坏了吧。”

他说得好像精灵的这种疏忽反倒于他有利，倒不是他乐见于里昂热着急，而是在两人都平安无事之后就难免得意起来。

于里昂热摇摇头，不去戳穿这种对妖魔结界的真正含义，先按桑克瑞德的话找一楼的琴风取一盘黄葛根，同时向琴风道谢。

“……你们都是店里的常客，虽说不是那种意义上的……”琴风点起烟斗眯着眼，“不过我不喜欢做这种事。要是给店里的孩子们知道那个结界用来干什么，我就彻底成坏人了。”

这家店的老板娘语气并不在责怪谁，而是确确实实在担忧。

“最近箱庭周边没有什么惹人注意的妖魔能让他这么紧张，还提前叫我布下结界。不是说你的委托目标只是普通的妖物？”

“按战斗力来说，的确仅仅是一只普通的妖物。”于里昂热想起他还没捡起那颗血卵石，“但事与愿违，它能同时使用两种法术，是能在水上燃烧的火焰。”

“奇怪了……这样的妖物能列入通缉令，必须得动用箱庭的缉捕队。”

“实际上它的妖力并不强……由于事发突然，我还需回那座村庄仔细调查。”

琴风敲着自己的烟斗：“我会跟上头说一声，让他们注意点。对实力根本不符合正常水平的妖物派出低阶的驱妖师，后果只会越来越糟。”

“若是有任何其他类似的情况，也请务必告知本人。”

“我会的，不过你们俩也不要做得太显眼，否则上头追究下来，我这小小的酒家可罩不住你们。这回他用一次分离力量的法术，赤诚组就已经在门外转了好几圈。”

于里昂热吃惊地望着琴风。

“赤诚组多为武士，鲜有术士加入亦不擅长追探妖魔。桑克瑞德使用这种法术能将他造成的影响降到最低，一直来，连红大人和潮骚阁下都说，除非桑克瑞德现出本貌，否则一般的术士不会感觉到他的存在。”

“……那就是说，箱庭里来了不得了的大人物。”

琴风望了眼插嘴的来人，含住烟斗：“嫌葛根送得太慢了吧，桑克瑞德？”

“不不不，我怎么敢跟——潮风亭的大姐头抱怨。”

桑克瑞德将双手拢在宽松的袖子里，贴着于里昂热的背。他的状态比几分钟前于里昂热见到的更令人安心，说话间的气息散发着凉茶的味道。最早在店门口接待于里昂热的女孩见桑克瑞德下楼也舒了口气，向两人挥着手。

“这个大人物不但感觉到了我使用术法时的波动，还猜到‘有什么’在这里。幸亏这种波动微不足道，对方还不太肯定，也只能先让赤诚组在附近转一转，看看有没有可疑人物。”

“那他为什么不派术士？”

“如果派术士，就成打草惊蛇的锄头了。”桑克瑞德轻松回答，“我猜那人一定和于里昂热一样，每走一步都要看看脚尖上有没有沾泥。”

“哦，是吗。你是这样的人吗，先生？”

于里昂热严肃地否认：“我不会拒绝对我行事谨慎的夸奖，亦不接受虚浮的夸大。”

精灵从盘子里捻起黄葛根薄片，塞进躲在自己肩膀后面偷笑的桑克瑞德嘴里。

【5】

“那么，关于那只红角犀鸟……”

桑克瑞德把喝空的酒壶收进桌下的托盘，让桌面空出能摆一张卷轴的位置。于里昂热早已磨好墨，收起袖口推开一张空白的纸卷。

他们原本用的是羽毛笔。箱庭不是风俗单一的世界，但在这家店、在琴风的坚持下，他们只能照着店内规矩用琴风故乡传统的毛笔。

“我先告诉你妖力突然损耗得这么厉害的原因。”桑克瑞德考虑了一会儿，“你想要先救出被凭依者，我就去找那个小家伙的位置，也看到了它的本体。就如我之前说的，它只是个无足轻重的小角色。在交手的时候……”

桑克瑞德比划了一下。

“它不会保护自己的核心。”

“一个不会保护自己核心的妖灵？”

“是的。任何一个妖都会保护自己的核心，而它不会。反言之——我甚至觉得是那颗核心在保护它。也就是说，它只会附身人类、凭冲动到处破坏，却不会像一个妖一样使用力量。”

桑克瑞德拿起那颗血卵石，仔细地端详着它的光泽。

“这颗核心也很平常，能承载的力量不多。”他将血卵石放在手心里，反手按上纸面。血卵石发出被压碎的声音，桑克瑞德再抬起手时，它已经成了一滩浅红色的墨印。

精灵的笔尖蘸点墨水，就着那滩浅红色勾画起简单的轮廓。

“我怀疑它也是‘被迫’成为妖灵的。”桑克瑞德注视着于里昂热在移动笔尖时随着灯光明暗微变的手腕线条，忍住用一根针去戳他的冲动，“可能它本来就是个安分守己的小妖，最多在跟同族抢食时有点能耐不至于饿着自己，这颗核心可能不属于它。”

“你是想解释，为什么它能使用火焰的术。”

“没错。你知道，能用两种不同性质法术的妖魔不仅少之又少，还都记载在册。路边的小鸟要这么干，早就被力量反噬得灰飞烟灭，更别提这是两种相冲属性的法术。”

于里昂热理解地点点头。就算是桑克瑞德，他能用的也是刀与剑这两种属性相仿的术。何况他的术更像是武力，所以并不会有太大负担。

“我一剥离那颗核心，它的妖火就烧起来了……”桑克瑞德注意到精灵脸色凝重，耸耸肩，似乎改变了什么不便明说的想法，“我没防备。你会担心是必然的，这妖火能一下子烧尽等次低的式神，哪怕是潮骚大人的矶边，也得做好它那盏灯被烧炸的准备。”

于里昂热沉默着画完手里的图，卷起卷轴，将其竖着放进一个黑铁制成的炉子。炉子外壁纹有密密麻麻的小字，全是于里昂热在铸造它的过程中雕刻上去的咒文。

他盖好炉子，黑铁外壁上的咒文就亮起了淡淡的光，昭示炉子里的卷轴正被燃烧。

不用一分钟，这层光芒便消失了。于里昂热握紧手心，感觉自己在销毁卷轴时用上的力量并不多。

“跟你推测的一样……它是一颗弱小的核心，是绝对不足以承载铁块的青叶小舟。可是——”

桑克瑞德自己也很困惑。

“看来确实得去那个村子查一查了……”

男人双手抄进宽大的袖子，于里昂热也抽出自己用来记载消灭妖异的卷轴，拆开黑铁炉子的顶盖，毛笔蘸出灰烬、黏着墨汁，在卷轴中重新画出红角犀鸟的模样，写着笔记。

楼下街道行人熙攘，远处跨越半座城池的大桥灯笼柔光莹莹，屋内则只飘着呼吸声和笔尖碾墨的沙沙轻响，直到纸拉门外有人怯生生地问着好，在桑克瑞德的同意下进屋，端上托盘。

“请问，是这里点的米酒吗？”

“是啊，这边，这边。”桑克瑞德招呼着，“今晚在这儿打工吗，萤雪？”（*1）

“是的。不过琴风大姐只让我上三楼。”

桑克瑞德坏笑着捏捏少年的耳朵，塞给他一个小钱袋：“送完这一壶，你连三楼也不要来了。这袋你拿一半给琴风大姐，剩下的就归你。”

“呜哇……不、不行，太多了。我会被琴风大姐骂的。”

“这是我们俩给的钱，她才不会骂。只不过按照店里的规矩，你应该给我们端十次盘子才能拿到这么多钱。我让你今晚别上楼来，这十次就记在以后的账上。”

萤雪忙不迭点头，退出房门外。纸门一拉上于里昂热就停下毛笔，低声叹息：“入夜之后，二楼已是‘一刻值千金’的佳宴之所了。”

“就算是箱庭，像萤雪这样的童工也避无可避，让他不去二楼大概是琴风大姐没办法的办法。”桑克瑞德重新摆好装米酒的陶壶，加上两碟青团，“三楼要不是我们在，到了后半夜也会变成二楼那样，一大帮人……买醉消愁，帐暖春裘。”

他斟出两盏酒，一盏递给于里昂热，自己手上的另一盏则悬在嘴边，两只眼睛轻轻眯起、目光摩着街市灯笼描绘与精灵脸侧轮廓上的淡色光晕。

桑克瑞德那只无法再视物的眼睛是很难能表达出什么心思来的；但相对而言，到了他仅剩的右眼，表达能力就翻了一倍，以至于于里昂热不用回望便能感知到对方在眼神里的所有暗示。

“……你付了包下三楼一整天的钱，没错吧……桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德也不掩饰：“是啊。三楼可是好地方，能看得到桥面，二楼的声音也传不上来。”

事实上即使桑克瑞德不付那么多钱，在两人不向琴风确认无事的情况下，琴风也会留意着不让闲杂人等进入三楼。潮风亭时不时会迎来一些像他们一般抱持不便外传之隐秘的客人，当这些客人付双倍甚至更多的钱，琴风便会把三楼腾空出来，设好客人指定的结界，给客人们在三楼施展委托所需法术的空间。

离潮风亭不远的地方，便是箱庭各大势力所属、给流浪武士和无归属术士派遣驱邪除魔委托的会馆。而潮风亭则跟箱庭中其他地下会馆一样，提供某些不便由那几家势力来派遣的委托。这些委托往往不甚干净，甚至触犯其他势力的利益，不过只要酬劳丰厚，绝对不缺跃跃欲试的术士和武者来揭榜。

跟不爱抛头露面的于里昂热不同，已经在人类世界中以人类的方式生活过很长时间的桑克瑞德便和地下街交好。比起跟掌控着箱庭的几个面上势力打交道，来往于地下街的日子让他想起自己还是一只横冲直撞的小白虎、凭着蛮横和不服输的劲儿罩着身后其他几只小妖兽的生活。

考虑到于里昂热某个身份不便外传，桑克瑞德在箱庭已经低调了很多，跟于里昂热一起接手的委托也大多是在潮风亭或者云雾街、金库灵枢亭之类店内积压好几天的那种。要是没经过于里昂热的同意，桑克瑞德不会自作主张去接单子。

同样地，于里昂热要接手请托也一定会跟桑克瑞德商量过，这一次精灵外出祛灵的委托就跟桑克瑞德打了招呼。

但战斗瞬息万变，则不是两人能事先商量好的。

于里昂热喝完一盏，给桑克瑞德再添满后，用手指圈着薄薄的酒盏，将其稍稍倾斜，让酒液盛进阳台外的灯笼映下的光点。

“我还记得，行走在故土训诫的钢丝上……稍有不慎便遭厌弃的感觉。老师……明明是为至亲的安危所考虑，最后还是与至亲殊途。”

桑克瑞德露出了“啊呀——说什么呢”的表情，但于里昂热置之不理。

“你觉得我力图先保被凭依之人的生命，会对战局造成妨碍吗？”

“我不反对。”桑克瑞德扎起青团，“理由很简单，我先告诉你的是能最快祛妖的办法，不是可以绝对保全那个冤大头的方式。而万一你照我的办法去做，该救下的命却没了，完成这个委托又有什么意义呢。我想这些不该再由我来教你了吧，于里昂热。”

是不该由他来教，于里昂热点点头，继续安静地望着对方。

“那么你真正想问我的不是这点。”桑克瑞德被盯得团子都吃不出甜味了，“你想问我遇上的变故……我会不会因此怪你？”

不，不是怪谁——桑克瑞德观察着于里昂热双眼和嘴角随着他的话语所产生的微小变化，觉得自己问了个蠢问题。

“你这书呆子。”他重重扣下酒盏，“我可不想变成弱点，所以不要用这些无谓的想象让我变成弱点。”

“在行动后反思可否能优化选择结果，是人类惯常的思维。”

“吹牛皮不用上税。群居的野兽和妖魔族群同样会择优而取。”

“野兽和妖魔出于利益，人类出于感情。”

桑克瑞德吹着额发，瞪起眼。

“我说不过你，但我明白你的意思。只是……如果你因此而束手束脚，我又何必跟你一起行动？我以为你相信我。”

“你在让交谈无法进行，并且这对解决我要说的问题没有任何好处。我是说——当你察觉情况不妙，应该先退战、我们再行商量比较好。”

“哪有那么多时间啊？这又不是下棋。”

“就算当下的局势不允许犹疑，”于里昂热提高了声音，“那之后，也请告诉我你的状态。你要是坚持硬撑而拒绝我的协助……我会非常困扰。”

“你困——”

“我是相信你，同样地……也请你相信我。”

桑克瑞德瞪大着的眼睛有些干涩，于里昂热一贯忍让，突然对他有所要求反倒让他不知所措。

他的神情似乎也使于里昂热注意到自己坦白得不太寻常，精灵的结束语说得结巴起来：“稍微……信赖我一些。”

这令桑克瑞德想起这精灵少年时，小心翼翼跟陌生的图书管理员申请延长借书归还期限的模样，好像为了他自己的私念对别人提出什么请求是一种莫大的罪过，尽管这种私念基于正当理由。

桑克瑞德瞪了对方许久才收回目光，起身把摆在阳台边上的小圆桌端到屋里，一手拉起于里昂热的同时合上阳台的拉门。

他转身就环住对方的腰，隔着于里昂热的浴衣往精灵的锁骨边上咬了一口。

“那就麻烦你了，‘领路人’。”

注：（*1）萤雪，远东之国黄金港支线任务“童工”的NPC。

【6】

桑克瑞德在人类的世界里学过很多东西。如何像人类那般交谈，像人类一样思考，与人类无二地取乐。

只是这个过程并不容易，即便有他们的老师在引导也难以消除知情者对桑克瑞德的偏见。

萨雷安不乏使役式神和使魔的术士。于里昂热自己也有一只使魔，他们都很清楚这些生来就是人类仆从的灵体、生物和天生的妖魔之间有多大差距。妖魔就是妖魔，人类收留妖魔本就不合理，没有任何人能保证组成桑克瑞德行事准则的那杆秤什么时候会因为什么而折断。

「证明你有值得我们留下你的价值。」萨雷安的长老将武器的选择权交到桑克瑞德手里，明确表态如果桑克瑞德做不到他们要求的事，那么就算莱韦耶勒尔家族为他说话，他也不能进入萨雷安。

更何况为桑克瑞德担保的人是路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔，存在于萨雷安权力系统之中的异类。

桑克瑞德看了看这些老头子指给他的任务目标。

「杀了他。」那些人说。

「为什么？」桑克瑞德回答，「他犯了什么罪？」

「就律法而言，没有罪。」

「那为什么要杀人？人类不是要先定有罪才能夺取同族的性命吗？」

「因为你想留在萨雷安，我们必须要考验你。而他则很不幸，经过抽签成了考验你的目标——这就是罪。」

桑克瑞德稍微退了一步。

「听起来我才是那桩罪。」

「这么理解也没错。妖魔融入人类的世界是历史逆流，我们要观察历史，却绝不插手历史。现在你要变成萨雷安的一根刺了，那就证明给我们看……让我们不马上拔出你这根刺的理由。」

桑克瑞德数了数摆在面前的武器，掂起一把他喜欢用的短刀，在空气中挥舞几下后冷笑出声。

「我不需要这些东西。在妖魔的世界里，杀戮不需要理由。我要是想杀人，也不必再假装自己是个人类，只需要……这样就好了。」

他向那些老人伸出自己持刀的手，控制着力量，让那只手慢慢覆上白色的毛、露出尖锐的虎爪。他没让这只爪子在外面停留太久，收回去时刀柄已经被他捏成了粉末，刀刃当啷一声掉在地上。

他的行为令高台上另外几个老人和守卫的士兵警戒起来，但为首的长老喝退了他们，冲桑克瑞德摇摇头：「那我告诉你，正是那个人向我们揭露你妖兽的真实身份。」

桑克瑞德那时的年纪，用人类的年龄折算也还与孩子般大。即使桑克瑞德自持妖魔比人类长寿而端着老成的样子，一听这话，也无法再继续用轻松的表情来伪装自己。他慢慢地看向远处，凝视他的目标——那人倒在地上，被早有预谋地装在一个皮袋里。刚被送到桑克瑞德面前时还这人挣扎了几下，而现在则似乎已经认知到了自己的死期，一动不动。桑克瑞德不知道也不必知道口袋里装着的到底是谁，高台上的老头子连人类杀害他人的最有利理由——憎恨——都送给了他，他只需走上前挥下刀，就能实现自己留在萨雷安的愿望。

桑克瑞德明白这些意图考验他的老家伙们为他准备好了充分的理由。很显然，萨雷安的长老希望得到一个能绝对服从他们的妖魔，就像他们所使用的式神和使魔一样。同时，他们送给桑克瑞德的理由越多，就说明桑克瑞德在他们面前立足的资本越少。

「但是，检举也不是什么错。」桑克瑞德移开目光，「他不相信我不会伤害别人很正常，为了大家的安全着想把我的身份捅出来也很正常。」

那些老人面无表情地俯视着他，而桑克瑞德笑笑，行了个礼。

「这个人没有错，他是一个执行了你们那些奇怪想法的忠诚的家伙，比起我，你们更应该保他的命。」

高台上传来一阵唏嘘声。为首的长老跺着长杖，让他们安静。

「要是这个人活着，你就得死呢？」

桑克瑞德用力深呼吸。他是白虎。他是故土上最受大家欢迎的妖魔。他比人类的孩子活得久。他是老师看中的，他要做得比一个孩子能做到的要多。

「在你们的律法里，我是有罪的，他是无罪的。我想你肯定知道，不管你有没有把他塞进这个破口袋，我都能杀了他。那么——故意让一个无罪之人死在有罪之人的手里，符合你们的律法吗？还是说，你认为我这个破坏规则的妖魔杀掉一个对你们信条忠诚不二的人类很符合历史的潮流？」

桑克瑞德踢了一脚地上的刀刃，闪着寒光的金属打着转滑到一旁，彻底隐没在阴影中。

「由于怨愤而杀人的是怨灵，出于利益而杀人的是恶灵，遵从欲望而杀人的是恶魔。我要是想杀人，还站在这里干嘛。」桑克瑞德深吸了一口气，「不用你们来催，老师告诉过我该怎么做。我走了，亲爱的老家伙们，如你们所愿，我先滚蛋。」

等不及那些老头再说什么，桑克瑞德拔腿跑出了他们的视线范围，用自己原本的力量砸开封在门上的结界。

他在走廊上狂奔，直到被路易索瓦叫住才感到自己似乎没有好好呼吸，扶着墙壁重重地喘咳。

「发生了什么事？」路易索瓦以为桑克瑞德与人发生争执，担忧地检查着他的手臂和衣服，「我之前说今天给你介绍一个准备跟你一块备考博物学的学生，结果一转身你们俩都没了人影，倒是帕帕力莫告诉我你到这儿来了。这里是长老院，你没有……桑克瑞德？」

桑克瑞德抽着鼻子，一把抱住路易索瓦的手。

「我要走了，老师。」

「走了？是什么意思？」

「我要让您失望了。我没有通过长老们的考验……我不能留在萨雷安了。很抱歉，但是我会记住您说过的话，好好像人类一样生活。」

他快哭出来了。这其实并不奇怪，他作为妖兽活过的年岁折算到人类身上也不过十三四岁。但桑克瑞德努力忍着，他不想看路易索瓦老师继续失望下去。

「告诉我到底怎么回事，桑克瑞德。」路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔掰开桑克瑞德的手，蹲下身来和蔼地望着他，「是长老们叫你去么？他们是不是对你提了什么要求？」

桑克瑞德听说过，路易索瓦素来和长老院的大流观点不和，在长老院中常被人指摘。他不能再让老师为自己出头，只猛烈地摆着双手往后退，逃出老人的怀抱。

「总之，再见、老师。」

桑克瑞德受不了路易索瓦那股关切的眼神，转身一鼓作气跑回自己的小房间，没头没脑地捡起两件衣服后又懊恼地扔下，换成了他经常练习的短刀。

他理该去跟帕帕力莫道别，毕竟从他一进萨雷安开始，帕帕力莫就在老师无暇照顾他的时候耐心地陪着他学习。不过既然上头的人想他走，他也没必要再拖延着给老师和前辈添麻烦。怎么说他也是逃出来的，没有能力去完成任务而逃跑的——还是安安静静地走吧。

桑克瑞德抹了把鼻尖，在老头子们面前坚持己见的勇气消退得干干净净，只剩下无法达成约定的难过。

包括老师在内，他和很多人约好了的，要认真学习、修行，努力通过考试、变强，做一个有名有实的人类。虽说现在他都没法实现这些约定了，可他并不后悔这个决定，只是有些遗憾自己没在临走前现出獠牙，威胁那几个老头不要为难路易索瓦老师。

桑克瑞德揣好短刀，摸出自己收纳零用钱和小工具的布包，拉开房间门。

然而门口被一个瘦小的身影堵住了。

「——我是，长老们指派来督促你学习人类生活习惯的……」

白发的少年怒视着眼前挡住去路的男孩。他只在路易索瓦老师的书房里见过这个精灵族男孩一次，正巧就是昨天——昨天晚上，他去书房寻找老师的时候，跟这精灵男孩打过照面。

准确来说桑克瑞德并不认识对方，对方似乎同样感到难堪。

「走开，别挡路。」桑克瑞德想要推开那矮个头的男孩。但下个瞬间他呆住了，不自觉地掏掏耳朵，想要重新听清男孩说的话。

「你刚才说什么？」

精灵族男孩仰起脖子，目光带着某种刻意的冷静对上桑克瑞德，仿佛这样对视能用身高差距上的阻碍巩固他自己筑造起来的隔阂。他清了清喉咙，不太情愿也不那么自然地重复道：「长老派我来督促你认真学习人类的生活习惯，从现在开始……并且我还听路易索瓦老师说，我要跟你一起修习博物学。」

【7】

桑克瑞德颇为惊慌地攀住于里昂热的肩膀，如果不这么做，他就要随着于里昂热顶弄的节奏坠落了。

真是狼狈，明明起头的是他自己——桑克瑞德在快感中沉浮时自嘲地想——最后还是被夺走了主动权，以至于他双手抓住精灵、大脑扣住仅存的自我以外，不敢有任何多余的动作。

人类总是有多得数不清也学不完的享乐方式，交欢便是其中最好理解也最容易让不同种族都接受的那一项，对欲望的渴求和填满欲壑的贪婪使得人类和妖魔的分界线变得模糊不堪。

这种模糊教桑克瑞德感到恐惧。

可能就要消失了……再这么下去，“桑克瑞德”就要消失了。他必须要抓住什么，否则他就要被在身体里不断拍击的热浪卷回妖兽的世界了。

桑克瑞德不止一次对面前的精灵产生一种要吞吃掉对方的想法，一些喜欢在他脑子里絮絮叨叨的声音引诱着说，只要这么做，在他身体里翻滚着的狂热就能被精灵所特有的冷静压制。

然而事情跟他想象的不是一回事。每当桑克瑞德有这种想法甚至张开嘴，就会忽然看清身前这个人到底是谁、到底在干什么，理智也紧接着填充进来，迫使他意识到有能力吞吃掉某一方的是于里昂热，绝不是他自己。

于是他张开的嘴只能发出喘息和呻吟，无法担负“攻击”的作用了；他攀在于里昂热肩上的手也只能为稳住身体、更方便精灵进出而用力，无法做出任何带有危险意味的动作了。

怎么会这样——隐藏在深处的、桑克瑞德那份“妖魔”的意识逼问道——怎么会甘心屈从于人类？只要去做一个纯粹的妖魔，想要肉体的快乐不管如何放纵、想要精神的解放不论怎么破坏都可以，屈从于人类的道德、律法和信仰，明明得不到这样的自由。

桑克瑞德没有理睬这个违逆自己愿望的意识，而是扬起头、命令自己的双耳阻隔掉它的呓语，仅仅纳入于里昂热的分身在自己身体中冲撞而带起的所有声响。

他稍微固定自己的视线就能看到于里昂热为接触到他更多部位而伸出的舌尖。好像在嫌身体、皮肤相贴不够似的，那块红色的软肉正努力地往桑克瑞德的耳根与下巴涂抹占领的痕迹。早在十几分钟前它就配合于里昂热的嘴唇给桑克瑞德刻上不能示以外人的印记，现在只要再加深一点，桑克瑞德认为自己明天就得给琴风加租金，多在三楼呆一天了。

“喂……于里昂热。”

精灵让舌尖停在桑克瑞德锁骨边上，表示他在听。

“表示在听”也只不过是做做样子。分身的律动不仅并未趋缓，反而还施加起折磨来，挤开内壁时格外不留情面，一副要把桑克瑞德的话语顶回去的架势。

“要是不说，那就不必再说了。”于里昂热仅等了几秒，反手将桑克瑞德挂在自己肩上的双臂推到对方头上摁着，自己稍微抬起上身、额头抵着桑克瑞德的颈侧，“你总不会是想让我放过你。”

“好啊，放过我吧……”桑克瑞德假意求饶，但立刻就向于里昂热抽走分身的行为低头，挺起前胸靠上去，“我说笑的——喂……”

他用双腿夹住那精灵的腰摩擦，可于里昂热转头就咬住了他的耳垂，舌尖通过牙关往耳垂上舔了一下，同时将两人都沾着湿黏体液的阴茎拢在一起，用一只手摩挲着两根柱体、指腹特意捻在桑克瑞德的前端。

“今天我不想……听你开玩笑。”于里昂热在男人耳畔吹着气，“一句也不想。”

桑克瑞德掩饰不住吃惊，在耳际的酥痒中缩起脖子，侧过头去，极近距离地对上精灵的目光。而后者也不看他太久，一面抚慰两人的分身，一面舔弄到桑克瑞德胸前，在乳尖周围啃出牙印后又低声问：“这里不会因为我对它做什么而开裂，但它确确实实在我面前显出过裂纹……它是什么？——是核心吗？”

“别……不是……”

“不是吗。”

“唔啊——”

感觉到自己的分身被于里昂热略微用力地掐住，桑克瑞德痛得弹了起来。

“真、真的不是……啊啊、于里昂热……要么你就进来，要么你还是……”

精灵面带困惑，却不放开桑克瑞德的阴茎，转而重新整根没入他的身体。

“请诚实地告诉我，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热缓慢而又使劲地撞在男人的敏感处，掐住对方分身的手指丝毫不松，“是不是核心……在战斗里受损？”

“不是的、不是……”

体内被侵占的速度转瞬加剧，好像他所说的不管是不是实话也不能让于里昂热满意。桑克瑞德试着挣扎，却被卡着失去挣脱的力气，连挣开被钳制的双手都做不到。那精灵恰到好处地让他感到疼痛，又不至于真的弄出伤害，对敏感带的辗轧也不止于一个角度，甚至刻意挤着水声，一层层地堆积快感、垒起热度。

不知什么时候起桑克瑞德的辩白退化成了干哑的喘息，所做的一切回应只为了让于里昂热松开对自己分身的桎梏。他在汗水从于里昂热脸颊上滑落的时候伸出舌头去接，换来更湿润的另一方，眨眼间舌尖这点虚弱至极的咸味就被搅得粉碎。

有那么些许时刻桑克瑞德的意识又回到水面，但那也不过在提醒他被吞吃的过程仍未结束，很快这点理智就追随于里昂热的狠厉抽送沉入水底，放任情欲交错、充满整个头脑。

又有时候桑克瑞德的耳朵捕捉到于里昂热在低喘之间夹杂的呢喃，便试图弄清那些细碎的词句。他毫不意外自己会失败，于里昂热翻过他身躯使他趴在布团上时这些咛咛碎语就湮没得好似从未存在过，反倒是精灵将他的双腿掰开、手指深陷进皮肤的触感分外清晰。桑克瑞德不受控制地开始想象于里昂热的分身摩擦过敏感带时自己由内到外都不住颤栗的样子，他蠕动着向后靠近对方，十分配合地抬起腰，引导精灵近乎突破他承受极限地往下深入。

不用照镜子他也知道自己的表情——一定是浪荡地祈求餍足的那种。

数不清第几回，桑克瑞德从完全的空白里找回了自己。尽管四肢酸软得动一动都会屈从在荡漾在肌肉和血管里的余韵中，他还是尽力找到了于里昂热所在位置，用慵懒的鼻音哼出一声疑问。

“我是被你吃干净了吗？”

那精灵侧着靠在阳台边，身上的水干平平整整，转头过来的动作也宁静安详，仿佛刚才的情事只发生在梦中。

“我不认为……”于里昂热按着自己被夜风掀起的发尾，“我不认为我吃得掉你。”

“所以我说你吹牛不用上税。”桑克瑞德不屑地驳斥，余光瞥见自己的长羽织被于里昂热挂在墙上，恰巧正对着那精灵面对的方向，“……你肯定在计划下一次怎么吃干净。”

“那么……你同意吗？”

“啊？我从没听说过被吃的那个还有机会说什么同意和不同意。”

“也许在妖魔的世界，不用考虑这个问题。”于里昂热的嘴角微翘起来，侧回他望着长羽织的视线，“可我们都是人类。”

桑克瑞德伸展开双腿，让最后一波遗韵流过体内的每一根血管，发出闲适又甜腻的咕哝：“装模作样。”

于里昂热并不对此予以辩驳。他在桑克瑞德还没回过神来时将两人对酌的小圆桌放回了阳台边，又请萤雪换了一壶热茶和一份杂煮。从杂煮蒸起的热气来看，于里昂热跟阳台边上已经待了有一会，阳台下长街两侧的店铺在夜间点起的灯笼都熄灭了大半，使得给夜路照明用的灯笼亮度增倍，光芒升腾到三楼也不见弱势。

“再不来吃点，它们就要凉了。”于里昂热在一阵安静后执起筷子，挑了一块柴鱼薄片，注视了半晌。

“你要把慈悲心无差别地扩展到每一种生物身上吗，于里昂热？”

精灵摇摇头：“超出常理。”说罢他咀嚼起来，脸上却还带着沉思的神情。

桑克瑞德一点也不想从被团上爬起来去吃东西。但他听得于里昂热的否认之词、又见对方脸色异样，眯起了眼睛。

他是想问问那精灵不躺下来睡个饱、跑去阳台上吃夜宵还满脸心事重重的原因，然而思前想后，桑克瑞德决定暂时不多嘴。

“别被别的东西吃掉了啊，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德状似随意地叮嘱道，“千万不要。”

【8】

清晨重新给箱庭注入活力时两人已经踏上调查的道路，在进入红角犀鸟化妖的村庄前，沿途打听附近是否有其他动物或者村民异样。

“非说要有的话，就是前几天……黑鼻告诉我们，附近的水塘散发奇怪的气味。我还以为他说我种的稻谷生病了，骂了他一顿。”（*2）

“奇怪的气味？”

“啊，后来查到水塘的水源有外来的魔物做巢穴，拖了好几只死掉的长须豹和野鹿尸体进去，结果尸体在里头腐烂了，污染了水源。”

“这些魔物被消灭了吗？”

“已经被打死了。”

桑克瑞德又问了那些魔物的特点，谢过这个村民，向于里昂热摇摇手。

“听起来是几朵大口花，跟红角犀鸟一样都是在这附近很常见的魔物。”

“不能掉以轻心……村庄的水源肯定有人看守，为什么会放任大口花进去？”

“那也得进了村子再一步一步问。”桑克瑞德说，“昨天他们还在举办祭祀，很多地方的风俗要求祭祀期间忌讳妄谈‘言灵’，不知道现在他们愿不愿意告诉我们妖魔的情报。”

说起祭祀，于里昂热记起来自己昨天祛妖时就说过“鬼门”。在很多传说里，鬼门会到来了特定的时间就会完全敞开，届时人世间气息紊乱、妖魔横行，许多高阶的术士和法师都会在这种特定的日子前后严阵以待。但实际上，于里昂热亲自旅行过的世界和翻阅过的典籍都显示，这种“开门”的现象并非真的一到某个时间点就出现，历史上有据可查的百鬼夜行事件多为阴谋家利用种种手段、假借传说为掩护引发出来的。

于里昂热算了算日期，依照箱庭的时间流动速度，离人们常说的“鬼门开启之日”还有一段距离，对言灵要求再严格的环境也不必对此讳莫如深。

“优先询问主祭和昨天委托解救其兄长的女孩吧，解释妥当的话，相信他们会理解的。”

“怕就怕节外生枝。”桑克瑞德抢先几步，跨上远远就能看到村庄中央祭祀台的石丘，静心听着风扫过枝叶和雀鸟啼鸣之声，又空手在周围抓了抓，看着自己手心，“我觉得不太对劲，大山在村子周围竟然没有任何灵力的屏障。”

“箱庭没有山神。”

“不是山神。你看，村子在举办祭典，只要是祭典就必定有村民对某种寄托对象的信仰。在别的世界是‘山神’，在这里可能是他们的祖先，或者跟村子的历史有关的什么。而一旦有信仰，又有对应的仪式，那这些信仰和仪式交杂起来，多少都会对四周的灵力，还有地脉的以太产生影响，形成一种类似于法术的东西，一年一年积累在村子周围，避难防灾。”

桑克瑞德指了指堆积在祭台四周的供品，还有伫立在村子一角的粮仓。

“委托人的兄弟是在搬运粮食的时候不幸被妖灵附身的吧？看，那些供品和粮仓……唔，你看得清吗？”

于里昂热讪讪地摊开手：“这个——凭我双腿也要走上十分钟的距离？”

桑克瑞德干咳一声，他忽略了于里昂热的视力和妖魔不同，局限于人类的能力。

“那些供品都是饱满的果实和肉，粮仓外面也有好几个大麻袋。箱庭周围的村落和集镇近几年都没有饥荒灾害，这个村子应该也很富饶，这和他们举办祭祀时的诚意与相对的影响有很大关系。村民安居不愁吃穿的话，地脉和大山随祭典聚集起来的灵气不该贫瘠才对。”

于里昂热以前也去过遭受战乱和重灾的村落，知道那些地方由于荒芜和匮乏，越是凋敝，地脉和山林能给人类的庇佑就越稀薄。

“世间的潮流从来就不是单向的……这么一个丰饶的村子，不可能完全没有地脉的屏障。”

“我想这个屏障应该在那男孩被附身之前就消失了，如果屏障还在，弱小的妖灵想大摇大摆在村道上走可不容易。”

桑克瑞德从脚边拔下一根草放进嘴里咬了几下。

“这个位置的泥土还挺正常。我们进村里看看。”

他们一进村子就受到几个村民的侧目，令桑克瑞德理解地用衣摆挡住武器。他和于里昂热都换回了他们常穿的外衣，桑克瑞德的猎装很容易给人不怀好意的错觉；于里昂热又习惯性地压着兜帽，别说普通人，桑克瑞德自己都常常觉得他的气息在兜帽的衬托下有点变味。

“主祭的驱妖师吗……就是我们的主祭先生。”村中主事的老者望望于里昂热，认出对方是昨天解决妖异事件的恩人，“怎么……妖怪不是已经被杀死了？”

“与其说是杀死——”桑克瑞德想了想，放弃去解释昨天发生的实际情况，“村子以前有过妖魔作乱吗？”

村长奇怪地看了他一眼，显然桑克瑞德昨天没有以人类的形貌示于人前使得这位老人对他不如对于里昂热那般信任：“我们村子长年受雨神眷顾，不曾遭遇什么天灾人祸。像昨天这样的事件，几十年来还是第一次。”

“雨神啊。”桑克瑞德抱起手臂，扫视着祭祀台，但祭祀台上没有摆放神像，“你们不用画像或者雕像来祭祀吗？”

“雨神的传说由早先定居在这里的先祖口述，一直没有画像。”

“……是形象不具体的神明。”于里昂热翻看着自己对这个村子所做的笔记，“箱庭里许多村镇都是如此，虽有崇敬和祭拜的对象，却非与十二神等同的神明。”

村长听了这话脸色立即阴沉下来，态度转变之大让桑克瑞德不得不说苦笑着安慰道：“他没有别的意思，就是念一念以前记下的笔记而已。”

“村里还在祭祀期间，虽然您是恩人，有的话也不能乱说，会冲了言灵。”村长严肃地说，“你们去找主祭先生可以，不过说话还请注意一点。”

“……小心？”桑克瑞德挠挠下巴，用了缓和的语气，“我觉得最近村里的大家才更应该小心。”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热从他的笔记里抬起头开口提醒，“妖灵的事，我们向主祭建议比较好。怎么做才合适大家，应由主祭向村长提议。”

他们按村长指的路，经过几块丰茂的水田和两棵柳树，眼里全是盈盈的鲜绿色。

“要是真的给妖魔糟蹋了这里，实在太可惜。”桑克瑞德在半途中俯身又拾起一小块土坷垃，观察过颜色后放在舌尖尝了下，眉间拧着一个结。

“泥土的味道已经不对了？”

“不……也不是完全不对，说不上来。我还得再看看……于里昂热，你自己去跟主祭见面，没关系吧？”

“好。”

桑克瑞德拍了下精灵的肩膀，纵身跳上田埂，眨眼间就没了影子。于里昂热朝着他消失的方向望了一会儿，回忆桑克瑞德奔跑起来的步伐不再有任何妖魔和野兽的痕迹，放心地松了松自己的领口。

推开门主祭的家门时，他要找的人就在客厅里等着。

“是本村的主祭先生吧？我们是第二次见面。昨天匆匆一见，没能跟您细谈。”

那主祭面容平和，双手垂在身体两侧伫立在厅堂正中间，似乎早就知道于里昂热为什么来找自己。

“你走得太急，先生，我昨天就有很多事要告诉你。”

“同样，我也有许多事要告诉您。这个村子……”不知怎的于里昂热认为自己应该尽快说清楚自己的来意，“村子面临比昨天妖物作乱更大的危险，我们这次来是为……”

主祭举起手，脸上挂着微笑：“来不及了。”

精灵话只说一半便被打断，有点困惑：“我想还是来得及……村里的气息流动有恙，但只闯进了一小部分魔物，若主祭先生愿意接受建议，使用祛妖的法术临时建立一个结界，还能撑到我们报请箱庭的驱妖师来援助。”

“来不及了。”

“主祭先生？”

“我说，来不及了。”主祭说了第三次，微笑逐渐扩大。

于里昂热注意到那个扩大的方式并不寻常，对方是在笑，嘴巴也随着笑容慢慢上翘，越来越大、越来越大——

一直大到那个笑容超出了脸的宽度。

注：（*2）黑鼻：茨菰村支线任务“黑鼻”NPC，任务为鲶鱼精族前置。

【9】

人类有人类调查妖气的方式，妖魔也有妖魔的。

经过一段时间训练，桑克瑞德借自身特质优势，能轻易找到两个种族捕捉气息异样的共通之处，让他领先了绝大多数学生一步。但这不意味着他拥有妖魔的本质就能在探查技巧上得天独厚多少，在他之前，还有许许多多高阶的术士同样掌握妖魔的特性，做到知己知彼，嗅觉敏锐非凡。

桑克瑞德终于得到萨雷安对他实力的承认后见过几个这样的人。那些人身居高位，在某个程度上已经和妖魔很相似了，只是保持着对妖魔奸佞的绝对敌意，把自己的立场划得清清楚楚。

如果可能，桑克瑞德不太想再和这些人来往。他有种不好的预感，要是这些人动了邪念，将会做出比纯粹的妖魔还要可怕的事，挑起比妖魔作乱、百鬼夜行更肆虐的混乱。

桑克瑞德伸出手掌，让风流过自己的指缝。

“……这风的味道越来越恶心了。”他看着自己的手心，稍一抓握，注入些许力量再张开，就看到一层不正常的鲜红色伴着风，像晕开的墨迹一般覆盖了手掌。

这种鲜红正和昨天出现在他身上的一样。

昨天他没有告诉于里昂热，在他身上的红色印痕和浅青色裂痕不仅仅是力量被过量消耗的结果。可他昨天绝对不能告诉精灵这个事实，否则除了让于里昂热操心起连桑克瑞德自己都说不确切的事情以外没有别的好处。

他有必须亲自确认的事。

他环顾四周，在高处找到一座小小的木塔。

“那里就是水源吧。”桑克瑞德呸地吐掉嘴里的草屑，“泥土的味道全是坏的。”

毫无疑问，水源四周的地脉都被污染了，只是村子里的气息还只停留于“风很粘稠”的程度，他没有嗅到妖气或者妖魔经常散发出的混沌灵力。

也许潜藏得深——桑克瑞德很清楚，能将地脉、甚至连他的力量一起污染的妖物，绝不是能轻易给人发现的小辈。因为昨天吃过一次亏，桑克瑞德不敢妄下定论，在谨慎挑过路线之后从木塔下的陡坡爬了上去。

木塔门前的水塘还留有魔物毒液沾染过的枯草，门上挂着一把沉重的黑铁锁。桑克瑞德先是用手摸着铁锁的边缘，确认它年份老旧，而后退开一步，抽出自己用灵力锻造的短刀。

刀尖一碰到那把锁，锁眼上就浮起了漆黑的咒印，紧紧封住锁眼的空隙。桑克瑞德吹了声口哨，反手横过短刀，却不是用来开锁。

他将短刀朝自己左侧投掷出去。短刀配合着他的力量具有能刺穿盾牌的强度，却在半空中被什么东西夺下，转瞬间便被粉碎。

“——我原以为你看不到左侧。”那销毁了短刀的力量之主啧啧道。

桑克瑞德的眉毛扬得老高，护着自己的死角抽出第二把刀。若不是他闪避的速度快、在这道不该存在的声音出现之际就接连落下的箭雨便会将他刺成蜂窝。

“就是因为看不到，所以注意力提高了很多。”桑克瑞德站稳后脚，伏低身躯面向敌人的声音传来的方向，“你偷袭的思路该换换了。”

“啊，那么……我该从哪里偷袭比较好呢……白虎？”

“这里没有白虎。”被来者提及自己的旧名，桑克瑞德戒备的气息凛然。

“是吗。”

对方大声地感叹着，在桑克瑞德面前现出本体——与其说是本体，不如说仅是一团凭空燃烧的紫色火焰，散发着让人一看就不敢近前的恶毒。

“白虎已经不存在了——没错，是有同族这么告诉我。白虎变成了人类，但这怎么可能？妖魔啊，是不可能变成人类的。”

“可不可能，跟你也没关系吧？”桑克瑞德冷笑地耸着肩，“这股味道……是阿难塔波嘉？不对，阿难塔波嘉不认识我……”

他的笑容像雨水抽打过的沙堆一般崩塌，一个他不肯去承认的推测在沙堆底下显露出来。

“……夜魔人？”（*3）

紫色的火焰猛地旺盛起来，仿佛这个名字令它兴奋不已，甚至使它高兴得能凑近前去。

“你还记得我，白虎！你还记得我。看看我……看，我已经变成这样了——”

“喂……不是吧。”桑克瑞德不动声色地拉开双方的距离，可在听到对方叫嚷自己名字时讶异地站住，脑中浮现一个他还在林中充当妖物的小头目那会儿、跟在队伍身后的黑影，“夜魔人？是我认识的那个夜魔人吗？我记得你以前捉迷藏最厉害的，身材……身材还挺不错的来着。”

“你没看错，是我。”

桑克瑞德根本没有产生与对方相同的感动。

“但你没有污染地脉的能力。刚才我认错你……你是不是对阿难塔波嘉做了什么？”

火焰停在半空。

“做了什么。嗯……对，昨天你就发现了，和原有的妖力不同的，新的力量……”

桑克瑞德前后一想，猜到了一个可能性。他把这个可能性挂到嘴边，话语里都带上怒气。

“不是早就跟你们说了吗！无影那帮家伙不能信，他们违反禁忌，还想利用同族跟他们一起触犯禁术。你看看你，现在连原本的形体都没了啊！”

“但是我们有了力量！这有什么不好？弱者才会被吞噬，白虎，你是知道的。”

“喂——”

桑克瑞德举刀斩落迎面而来的箭，想跨上前去制住对方，却被腾起的紫火逼退，不得不选择先防守好自己。倘若这只夜魔人有了阿难塔波嘉的力量，那么眼前的紫火就意味着阿难塔波嘉的瘟疫，是污染水源、让地脉逐渐失去守护村庄能力的罪魁祸首。碰到这种瘟疫病毒，连桑克瑞德自己也无法保证能全身而退。

夜魔人不在自己的世界里好好呆着，跑到箱庭来干什么？妖魔侵犯人类领域的案例不止一件，却大多限于自己的地盘周边，箱庭云集了各个世界的精英术士，对妖魔一族来讲反而不是一块容易啃下来的硬骨头。

“以为自己有了力量就跑进箱庭来作乱……是不是太自大了一点。”桑克瑞德拿出他自傲的步法闪避化成紫火的夜魔人，在疾步移动的同时寻找敌方的破绽，“即便你现在能占据此处，不用几个小时，箱庭就会派大批的法师和士兵赶到这里。”

桑克瑞德划开夜魔人释放出的浓雾，刀尖一气前刺，但在真碰到火焰的刹那定在原处。他的刀上有于里昂热在锻造这些刀时写进去的祛妖咒式，只要刺中敌人，这种术式便能生效、削弱敌人的力量。而桑克瑞德仅让刀尖保持在紫火身前一寸不到的位置，给夜魔人带去危机的压力，却不马上对它下痛手。

“到那时你就活不成了。”他定睛望着面前的紫火，略带痛惜，“听我一句劝……别听那些面具怪物瞎胡说。他们想利用我们的事情太多了，你要是真的想变强，我可以介绍几个朋友……喂！”

夜魔人压根不肯听他劝说。眼见色彩诡秘的火光大盛，卷着刀刃逆行着侵蚀而上，桑克瑞德只来得及抛弃自己的短刀，却避不开手腕被灼下一道伤痕。他看也不看那道伤痕，扬起右臂。

他微微一滞，最后还是没用自己的爱刀，而是再次召出一把新的短剑，割断看似虚无的火焰。不料他的让步招致夜魔人的不满，火焰丝毫没有退意。

“学了点人类的怜悯，就想用在同族身上？”

“我不是怜悯，我只觉得这没有意义。我跟老师学习，不是为了跟同族为敌。你还可以回去……回去吧，夜魔人。”

“……高高在上的家伙就不要假装什么都懂，‘白虎’！”

似乎无法交谈了。桑克瑞德紧锁着眉头，一级级接下夜魔人的进攻，且战且退之间他还希望能找到单纯制服对方而不至于杀伤的方法，但右手的状况立即就阻止了他的意图。

被紫火烧伤的地方开始变色，皮肤逐渐蒙上一层青灰，又迅速转暗，不用专职祛妖的术士，平凡人都能认出这是某种毒素。

他刹住双脚，匆忙朝山丘之下望去。这一望他就明白过来，整个村子在不经意之时，早已经混沌成不是一个人类可以栖身的地方。

身居其中看不出来，等到了高处俯瞰桑克瑞德才看到端倪。

稻田茂盛、日头正好，村中却没有一只家禽或是牲畜，田里也无人耕作。从这里扫视一遍全村，那些由作物和阳光编织起来的勃勃生机，缺少了村民和禽畜，就成了一副假象。

他暗骂自己失职，抽身打算赶往于里昂热所去的地方。可那夜魔人没有轻易让他如愿，紫火噼啪作响，霎时分裂成了五簇，环成一圈拦在桑克瑞德面前。

“我记得你以前只能分成两只。”桑克瑞德架起自己的短刀，“不会反噬吗，同时承担阿难塔波嘉的力量？”

“我可不是昨天被你吃掉的那只小家伙。它只是试验品中的一个，而我则有我的使命，是支撑得起这种伟大力量才做得到的使命。”

桑克瑞德一点都不想听它的歌颂。每次那些穿黑衣服的家伙找上他的同族，引诱它们使用禁术的时候都会宣扬这是一种伟业。桑克瑞德自己经历过一次并且绝不打算再经历第二次，而无影们所宣扬的真相，他早就看明白了。

“我没有吃掉它。”

“不可能，不可能。昨天是你吞了它的妖火吧？不是挡住，而是吞掉。如果你只是挡住它，那座木屋就会炸得粉碎，所以我知道是你吞吃了妖火，并且你还会吞吃它的核心。核心给你们带走了，不是么？你和那个领路人同行的话，不吃掉核心不可能站得住——”

“闭嘴。”

夜魔人怔住了，即使桑克瑞德当着它的面，用短刀划开自己被毒素侵蚀过的右臂让污血流出来以减缓扩散速度，夜魔人也发不出任何讥讽的声音。

“所以搞了半天，你们是冲着领路人来的。”

夜魔人又是一怔，而后连它分裂出的紫火皆不约而同地颤抖起来。它是打从心底轻蔑着这只放弃获得更多力量机会、在许多弱小妖魔眼中不理解它们所需所求的白虎，可现在——它以为自己面对的是别的东西。

夜魔人转着自己可怜的脑子去思索这种感觉到底是什么。或许——或许那时候白虎接受那些黑衣人建议的话……

“你不是逃了吗？我记得你逃走了……”它颤颤巍巍地问着，凭危机感拿出自己身上附着的阿难塔波嘉的力量，烧起散发着恶臭的大火，“我死了的话，这个村子就彻底没救了！阿难塔波嘉能够散布瘟疫，你知道这些瘟疫会让人类惨成什么样！”

它面前的那个影子对此不置可否，那也不再是一个人形。

“行了，闭嘴。”

压迫感死死抓住了夜魔人，而夜魔人很快地想明白了这种现象的意味，嗓音愈发尖锐，情绪被恐惧侵蚀，却兴奋高昂。

“咕、叽叽……好久不见啦，白虎！”

注：（*3）阿难塔波嘉、夜魔人：分别是邪教驻地无限城古堡三号BOSS和邪念妖地无限城古堡二号BOSS，均为妖异纲。阿难塔波嘉持有技能释放瘟疫，夜魔人会隐身和分身。下文“夺魂魔”为同一张地图一号BOSS，会召唤大小石像鬼；“莱顿瓦德”为天山深境索姆阿尔灵峰一号BOSS，会使用可燃性气体在造成伤害的同时引爆孢囊技能在地面上产生的两种孢囊，并随战斗时间拖长，孢囊会越来越多。

【10】

于里昂热的脸跟地面贴在一起，视野中全是一片黑紫色。

他的召唤兽就蹲踞在不远处，竭力为他挡住敌人。然而宝石兽身上的光芒比原有的黯淡了不少，加上于里昂热自己的状态，它撑不了多久。

该让它去找桑克瑞德。于里昂热感到自己连动一动脑子都会牵起身上的剧痛——负责祭祀的主祭也非人类，就说明村子本身连最后的防线都没有了。

他挪动着还能支配的左手食指，想让琥珀宝石兽退到自己身边来，但没等琥珀宝石兽有所反应，敌人的雷光便冲着那小小的召唤兽当头一砸，令其尖叫着碎裂。

有着夺魂魔的能力，却又能像梦魔一样继承被凭依者的意念。脱去人类的外壳后就不再是单纯的附身……于里昂热联想起了自己曾在别的世界见过的合成兽。

这是把两种或者更多种魔物拼凑在一块的结果。与合成兽不同，是更倾向于能力结合、甚至融合核心的危险技术，不论是人类还是妖魔的世界都不容许使用，更别说用这种手段来夺取他人的生存权利。

“不必向我否认……既然白虎跟你在一起，那你就是那个‘领路人’吧。”

对方没有脚，漂浮着靠近倒在地上的精灵。于里昂热忍着骨头的疼痛翻过身，仰面望着那形似幽灵却比幽灵脱离正常范畴得多的敌人。

外套兜帽被敌人刮了个支离破碎，使于里昂热的后脑勺和冷硬地面互相挤兑，地砖的残片在头皮上割出细碎伤口。但于里昂热在听到对方问出的问题后，紧绷的心绪反而落定下来。

他朝那违犯规律的妖物眨着眼睛，嘴角微动着拉起一个礼貌的笑容。在他的记忆里，少年的桑克瑞德与人打架或是对练，被打倒在地时就会这么耍赖地仰面躺着发笑。

“领路人……唉，虫啮斑斑的时间不曾为温情所恋，倒是蒙尘的称谓被挖来践踏。”

于里昂热嘴上这么说着，心底却沉沉一坠。

“领路人”这个称呼，已经很久没有被人提起了。这曾是某几个人给于里昂热的叫法，而那几个人已在数年前远游，于里昂热只在众人的传闻中听到他们的消息。

能叫出“领路人”的，正常来说唯有两种人。一种是于里昂热至亲的旧识和朋友，另一种则是——在暗地里翻弄风暴的强敌。

于里昂热不认识眼前这一个，估计它也是受人指使和派遣。用“领路人”来寻隙滋事……说明他们要找的实际上是“领路人”这个称谓所真正代表的东西。

于里昂热深呼吸几次，镇定地问道：“虽然称不上荣幸……你是要找我吗？”

“镇神白刃——镇神白刃在什么地方？你把它藏在哪？”（*4）

精灵轻声笑了起来：“啊……漫长的时间过去，你们仍然执着于‘镇神白刃’？”

“别以为你能糊弄我们。我们都查清楚了，石板、角笛还有诗歌——”

“真是与事实相差千千万万的调查。”激怒敌人不是于里昂热的战斗方式，可对方说出来的东西让他止不住地嘴角上翘，“且不说我并不知道‘它’在哪，即便我确实知道、并且如实相告……你们也找不到‘它’。”

于里昂热咬着牙使劲翻滚到一旁，撑着左手直起身，拍了拍长袍上的灰尘。身上负的伤很难让他做出游刃有余的姿态，不过比起这些，他更欣喜于敌人话语中透露出的巨大错误。

通过观察，于里昂热认定这个敌人不会使用体术类攻击，大多时候这个敌人都在咏唱咒法，并召唤出石像魔人来填充咏唱的空隙。

如果桑克瑞德在身旁，这个敌人是没有时间念咒的吧……于里昂热急速转到房屋的柱子后方，又跑到没有倒塌的柜子侧面，拉开距离隐藏起来。

他听到敌人左右摇摆，趁着对方想要召唤第二个石像魔人，自己也重新叫出琥珀宝石兽。

桑克瑞德应该察觉到这里的动静了，可他没能马上赶来，就意味着自己那边也面临别的敌人……于里昂热给自己的右臂补了一道治疗的咒语，忽然感到一股不寻常的危机气息。

并非来源于石像魔人的危机感。

于里昂热不太确定它的意义，小心地向石像魔人所在的方位看去。

而差不多在同一时间，冲向石像魔人的琥珀宝石兽又一次被人一击打散。那道法术威力巨大，于里昂热仅来得及本能掩住自己的头，跟琥珀宝石兽距离不远的石像魔人也碎成了粉沙。

房子的天花板就这么被炸了个大洞，一块墙壁轰然塌下。

“什么……”使用夺魂魔力量的敌人喊叫着。可它还没看清什么，就给一只携着烈风的爪子撕开了腰部，断成两截。

“比夜魔人好得多嘛。不过你本来……不需要使用魔法的啊，莱顿瓦德。”

那爪子捏起一截断肢拖拽着拉到屋外，什么东西被碾压的声音过了两秒就传进屋里。

于里昂热愣了半晌。听到那个呢喃着的声音同时，除了震惊以外，他很难做出别的回应，连对方的名字也叫不出来。

直到房子出现崩塌的迹象，屋外也传来骨肉被刺穿的可怕动静，于里昂热才回过神来，匆匆跑到阳光下。

漆黑长影破日光而过，一时错乱，形同箭雨。精灵难以相信地望着被人用黑色的咒术枪钉在地上的白色老虎——枪杆穿过它厚实的爪子、撕裂了它的耳朵，背上和尾部各钉下两根，而做出这种行为的人们正对白虎后腿的两个关节念着咒文，举起新的长枪。

于里昂热往前一踏就被拦住了。他低头看了看拦着自己的人，还有对方脚下踩着的血泊。

他认出对方的制服属于维护箱庭安全的术士队，成员覆盖了几个世界的势力。

琴风所说的“上头”、由箱庭几大势力联合组成的队伍，比赤诚组更具有裁断权……于里昂热又看向白虎。为什么桑克瑞德会是白虎的形态？

“我们接到报告，几年前在箱庭边境上食人的凶兽出现了。有证人指出，那头凶兽……”

于里昂热试图打断队伍首领的宣告：“不是……”

桑克瑞德不是食人的凶兽。

“这个村子昨夜被妖魔占领。”那队长继续以冷酷的口吻叙述道，“这头白虎身上有阿难塔波嘉的咒术波动，我们有理由相信它吃掉了阿难塔波嘉，并准备在村庄里散播瘟疫。”

于里昂热攥了攥左手，而他的右臂、与桑克瑞德相接的咒印却没有丝毫反应。

“不，这只白虎是桑——”

白虎突然发出长长的尖啸，盖过于里昂热的语句，尖啸声几乎要化为罡风，震得术士们纷纷捂住耳朵。它挣扎着要摆脱身上的咒术枪。这种动作令他的伤口像打翻了酒壶一般汩汩涌出鲜血，混着攀上他四肢的黑色咒文，让雪白的皮毛变成了一片混乱的红黑色。

“人类——可恶的人类，这是第二次，向他人出卖我……”

白虎用牙齿拔掉前爪的咒术枪，挣脱箍在双肩上的锁链，巨大的爪子朝于里昂热挥来，呼喊声充满恨意。

“卑劣的背叛者，没有资格唤我的名字！”

“压住他，保护好证人！”术士队的队长一声令下，拿出短杖挡在于里昂热身前。

得令的术士顶住风压，催动法术驱使两根咒术枪同时从空中落下，刺穿了白虎的胸膛。一泊血洒在于里昂热脚边，而于里昂热这时才感到自己右臂的咒印狠狠一紧。

当白虎的身躯坍塌下来时，一句极轻的嘱咐飘过于里昂热耳边。

“我不认识你，混蛋。”

注：（*4）镇神白刃：石之家异国诗人提及路易索瓦留下的诗歌中所提，原文“镇神白刃，征神黑剑。择一而握命运变。”但是异国诗人解释的镇神白刃是“选择了光之战士的三国领导者”，而在2.0三极神支线中，于里昂热解释的镇神白刃为光之战士。原文“因此，我需要你的力量，你就是我老师说的‘镇神白刃’。”

【11】

“和报告人所说一致。几年前边境村镇被袭击时，报告人看到的……”乱狮子念完调查书，不太确定地看了看伫立在身边的真琴，迟疑几秒才接着说道，“就是这头白虎……”

赤诚组两人面对着的是负责保卫整个箱庭安全的长官。那些人聚集在议事厅里，俯视着他们。（*5）

“是就是了，没什么可怀疑的。带回来的那个精灵族呢？”十干派人接过乱狮子手中的调查书。鉴于他侍奉的红不便马上发言，十干代替她先问了几个问题，“白虎关在哪？”

“已经安置在营房里疗伤。”真琴回答，“白虎由猎矢带人看守。”

“你们也要盯好那个精灵族。昨天的村子还有多少幸存者？”

“有十五户、总共四十人。虽然多少都被妖孽的力量影响，但在术士祛净瘴气后，全部在潮风亭休息……他们作证，于里昂热曾在村庄的祭礼前给村民驱过妖，那么这个精灵族大概还可以信任。”

十干哼了一声：“那也要严加防守。村子周边出现这种使用禁忌法术的妖魔，找不到被祛除的妖灵核心，谁能保证那个精灵族不是另有打算……”

“我能保证。”

会议长桌旁响起的另一个声音有着令人安定下来的力量。随后真琴与乱狮子看到一位白衣的幻术师站了起来。

“他是我们认识的人，我可以为那个人的品行做担保。”

真琴和乱狮子互望了一眼，选择让几位大人物发话。据说这位白衣的幻术师是来自其他世界的首脑，地位相当于大名——实力比箱庭绝大多数精英术士强大得多。可一旦远离自己熟知的世界，没有谁能打包票会发生什么，所以她这回到箱庭来访的整个行程都绝对保密。

“就算嘉恩·艾大人担保，我们也必须查一查他祛除妖魔的卷轴。这些极度危险的妖魔四处流窜，且不说控制得住力量的那些，对控制不住力量的羸弱小妖也不能放松检查。它们的核会变成争抢的目标，心怀鬼胎的术士和妖灵都不可能坐视这种异变的核心溜出自己手掌。”

嘉恩·艾低声与其他几个人商量了一会儿，点了点头。

“那就请箱庭的保安队，去找他拿卷轴吧。如果有可能……我想亲自见见他本人。”

“在保护措施得当的情况下，我们不会无礼阻挠客人的要求。”赶在十干提出反对意见之前，先同意嘉恩·艾请求的是负责编制结界的红，“被攻击的村子也有点不对劲，我给它修复了结界，却还是觉得某些地方反常。就冲这一点，我也需要问一问那位先生。”

“公主！”

“没事的，十干。这里不单有嘉恩·艾大人，翡翠和潮骚也在啊。”

十干无奈地退了一步，转向真琴和乱狮子，部署守卫、防备和找于里昂热过来谈话的事宜。

赤诚组成员向于里昂热说明情况后，精灵族男人停下治愈手指骨的法术，松了一口气。

“……到箱庭来的大人物，就是嘉恩·艾·神纳大人么。”

嘉恩·艾·神纳到箱庭来的话，澄清一些事情就好办多了。

只是……这样能把那个在背地里给他们戴上污名的人揪出来吗？

于里昂热用茶水润着喉咙。赤诚组说要调查他用来处置和记录妖物的卷轴，他也平和地交了过去。

“那头白虎……还活着吗？”于里昂热几度选择词句，决定用对待陌生人的口吻来询问桑克瑞德的现状。

起先还当他是嫌疑人的赤诚组成员，在得到真琴的指示后对于里昂热的态度转变了不少，没有很排斥这个问题。

“活着是活着。据说等它清醒以后还要审问它到底都干过什么。”

于里昂热沉默着听着，袖口下刚刚愈合起来的右手越捏越紧。

“几年前攻击边境村落，这次又想用别的妖物来传播瘟疫……怎么看都是策划了几年，妄图让箱庭陷入混乱吧。”

“或许吧。”于里昂热答道，“我们马上过去，还是……”

“……等一等！”

真琴气喘吁吁地赶到于里昂热用来疗伤的营房，一看精灵的状态恢复得不错，向他鞠了一躬。

“那头白虎……醒了。它说要见你。”

于里昂热挑着眉毛：“作乱的妖兽……它用什么理由见我？”

“这我没问，它一醒来就在发怒。”真琴说，“您知道，赤诚组没有术士……现在在看守它的术士都来自箱庭专有的队伍，地位比我们高，也是他们要求您去见一见白虎的。”

于里昂热感到这期间出现某种不和谐的字符。桑克瑞德想拉开他们的距离打掩护，就不会随便冒险让于里昂热相见。桑克瑞德低声嘱咐于里昂热要以“不认识”相待，看到于里昂热也骂得难听至极，要说的事绝不是这么贸贸然见面来传达的。这个消息恐怕并非出自桑克瑞德之口，多半，是想证实于里昂热与白虎之间关系的人别有用心。

“拙劣。”于里昂热摇着头，“拙劣，稍加留心就能发现破绽……粗糙的围墙。”

“哎？”

“无妨。被一种少见的妖兽要求见面，我怎好推脱。”于里昂热显得宽容大度，束紧羽织下的腰带。

昨天自己的外套被打得惨不忍睹，回到箱庭只好又穿上备用的羽织……不过这也能方便他去扮演“另一个人”。

不认识白虎、不知道白虎就是桑克瑞德的“于里昂热”。

要不是这样，以彼此都熟悉的外表去假扮什么别的人，在于里昂热看来只能得到“根本就是在强人所难啊”的结论。

他认真地藏好自己情绪里暗暗波动着的部分，紧随赤诚组赶往关押白虎的庭院。可在看到那头白虎时，这些被他藏起来的不安定心情险些伴着惶恐失措爆发而出。

于里昂热极力克制住四肢才没让自己推开隔在身前的术士。

白虎粗重地喘息着，听到术士们杂乱的低语才慢慢睁开一只眼睛。

“哦……背叛者。”他用狰狞的眼神盯着于里昂热，“叫他来干什么，又想惹我生气吗？”

于里昂热很快地点了下头，记住对方传达来的信息——所谓“白虎要见他”，的确是藏在术士中的奸细所使用的障眼法。他也不去反问什么，而是在术士的引导下接近白虎的前爪。

两只前爪被咒术枪贯穿出黑色的洞，伤口扩大的痕迹说明被白虎挣扎了许多次。

那么后背、胸口和关节上的伤口也不必说了。它们会以什么形式反映到桑克瑞德身上呢……于里昂热一想到此后的救治工作就烦恼不已。

“你说我是背叛，可我并不明白我与你有过什么盟约。”在白虎眈眈的逼视下，于里昂热仰着头说道，“人类清除为恶作乱的妖异是为正道，不称之为背叛。”

“可笑、可笑。上一次是什么时候？上一次——也是你，对他人泄露我的行踪。”

“他说的是边境村落那一次吗？”一个小个子术士小声问。

于里昂热看了他一眼，记住对方的模样。

“我想是的。”于里昂热回答，“我曾在那里抓捕过一只猫妖，但随后就被它设计逃跑。想来那只猫妖也只是它的化形……再让专门猎捕妖魔的术士来搜寻也无果而终。”

只不过桑克瑞德要说的大概不是这一码。于里昂热将目光投向白虎，果然在桑克瑞德的眼睛里找到了别的讯息。

更早以前。两人都心知肚明，却从未被提起过的。

那是人类强制给予的仇恨，要被用作筹码，变成两人为敌的理由。

于里昂热的心里吹起了叹息的风。他实在不愿意在这种情形下提起那件事，如若可能，他更愿意两人是某次小酌之后，或者安逸地享用着彼此的温暖之时，在柔和而放松的氛围里慢慢酝酿着谈起。

他和白虎目光相交的时间仅有极短暂的一瞬。白虎像是真的被于里昂热所激怒，张开嘴巴，露出染着血的尖牙。

——别说是什么小酌了，连张开双臂拥抱对方都做不到。

看守它的术士没料到白虎还能发动咒法，慌忙间只能先架起防御的结界。但白虎凝聚力量的速度比他们快，刀似的罡风眨眼间掀翻了好几个人。

“阻挡我族——不可原谅！”

于里昂热抬手挡着脸。哎呀……这是从伊弗利特身上学来的咬文嚼字吧？他不自觉地苦笑着，手心一握，接住了白虎趁乱交来的物什。

在碰到那件物什的一刻，于里昂热收定了自己的思绪。

两颗妖灵的核心。

注：（*5）乱狮子、猎矢等人：黄金港赤诚组营房内的NPC。下文十干、红等人：红玉海支线“红玉公主的秘密”以及相关老主顾剧情的NPC。真琴：武士职业剧情任务重要NPC。

【12】

“说说吧，于里昂热……我不是想要打听你们过去都经历过什么，但既然他要求你这么表演，而我也在演出的范围之列，那我得看看我的剧本。”

嘉恩·艾·神纳的法杖在地上拧了又拧。仅有几个可信之人在场的结界里，在隔绝声音外泄的法术下，她听完了于里昂热的全部叙述。

两颗核心安然摆在他们面前。同于里昂热和桑克瑞德相识时间较长的嘉恩·艾·神纳、经过某些人的介绍给予他们同等信赖的红和潮骚、以及协助红编织守护这个箱庭世界的结界的翡翠，目光无一不落在于里昂热身上。

“这是融合了阿难塔波嘉力量的核心。”精灵先不回答幻术皇的发问，手指在发着紫色微光的核心上碰了碰，“另一颗则有着夺魂魔的能力。它们原本属于谁……并不重要，而今它们是唯一的物证，证明桑克瑞德并不是抢夺妖核的凶兽。”

“可他已经吞噬了某些东西，否则无法解释这两颗核心为什么会放在这里。”

“阿难塔波嘉要散播的病毒。”于里昂热说，“这不难查出来。既然箱庭的术士认为桑克瑞德在试图散播阿难塔波嘉的瘟疫，那么只要将他身上的瘟疫净化掉……就会发现这个推断的错误。”

“到时候再拿出这两颗核心佐证他是清白的吗？但为什么要等到那时候？现在拿出来也可以。”红有些担心，“而且……这也只能洗清这一次的嫌疑。边境村落那一次食人妖魔的事件还没解决呢。”

于里昂热颇为感激地向她点了点头：“那一次事件的凶手连我们俩都没查清。可这一回同时揭发了两个事件的联系，罪名全往他身上套……那就说明这个检举者是知情人。”

“于里昂热。”嘉恩·艾抬高了点声调，“你还没回答红女士的问题：为什么不马上拿出证物？”

“他这么着急切断我们之间的联系，说明他比我早一步发现箱庭派去的术士队里有不可信的对象。”于里昂热的思路随着自己的话语逐步扩开，一些起初连他自己都没有马上弄清楚的想法正在变得清晰，“他用这种方式警告我……知道我是‘领路人’的敌人已被消灭，而没被消灭的敌人则不知道我是‘领路人’。所以只要他假装与我素不相识甚至不共戴天，至少能制造一个暂时的障眼法……”

他停了下来，等待嘉恩·艾理解他的说法。

“敌人在暗，我们在明。太着急拿出证物，很容易反被利用。届时不单我不能洗脱嫌疑，连替我担保的嘉恩大人您也会被牵连。”

“可显然他们在这个对象的唆使下，弄不好就能要了他的命。”

“下棋这种游戏……讲究落子的时机。我们时间很紧。他将我排除出‘同伙’的范畴，就是为了让我能替他查清……”

“怎么排除的？”嘉恩·艾追问道，“用什么理由？”

于里昂热低下头，少见地露出坐立不安的模样。

“……把他交给会毁灭他愿望的人，算是一件。”

“在萨雷安吗？”

“是的。在很多年前……当时我们并不相识。”

“这不够。”嘉恩·艾摇摇头，“你还得解释许许多多东西，对于我们潜在的敌人而言，并不够。你得拿出一个能直接让他们信服的理由来，相信你和他之间存在仇怨，是敌人。”

这一回于里昂热的脸色更加难看了。他咬了下嘴角，又放弃了这种在桑克瑞德眼里小气得要命的动作。

“亲手葬送他重要的人。”他慢慢地说，“我超度了路易索瓦老师。”

嘉恩·艾·神纳用哀怜的眼神望着他。

“这就是为什么——我成了‘领路人’，嘉恩·艾·神纳大人。我们替老师找到失散的‘镇神白刃’，指引他们去做该做的事。等他们学会该怎么做，我们作为领路人便退出舞台……似乎镇神白刃一直给某些存在带来威胁，所以这一次……他们点着名来找我，是想彻底毁掉‘镇神白刃’吧。”

“可那并不是具体的什么东西。”嘉恩·艾感到困惑，“镇神白刃是……”

“对，这种错误对我有利。我现在要做的，是找到那个隐藏在箱庭里，放任妖魔们胡乱使用力量、吞噬掉一个村庄的某个人。”于里昂热望向嘉恩·艾，“您哪天到的箱庭，大人？”

“就在三天前。”

“派赤诚组在街上巡逻、下令特别关注潮风亭的人，是您吗？”

“不是。当时我确实感觉到桑克瑞德使用法术时的力量，不过决定去潮风亭的——等一等，难道说……”

于里昂热将两颗妖核抓在手里，重新揣回口袋：“我想，答案就是那个‘难道’。”

红和潮骚当即站了起来。

“下命令的那个人是……是以前紫水宫的一名宫司，作为术士的能力突出，所以在箱庭担任术士队伍的副队长……”

“恕我冒昧。这位副队长是人类吗？”

潮骚一时语塞：“啊，当然是——”

“不完全是。”红否认了潮骚的说法，“非常对不起，潮骚，我不是有意替她隐瞒。我在为箱庭构筑结界的时候发现她身上有妖魔的反应，后来一问才知道她的祖先给她传承了少部分妖魔的血统。”红很是难过地揉着眼睛，“她曾向我恳求不要告诉别人这件事，我也看得到她并不想用妖魔的身份作恶。一直以来她都非常敬业地守护着箱庭……她不像是在骗我。”

于里昂热鞠了一躬，带着歉意：“那么她也许亦为他人所欺骗……该道歉的人是我。只不过拥有妖魔血统的人，能察觉到桑克瑞德的力量本源也不奇怪……”

他沉吟着，描述了那个在赤诚组营房庭院中小声问过他问题的术士的样貌。

这回红和潮骚同时显露出了警觉。

“我没有见过这个人。”潮骚说道，支起膝盖，“看来我们需要马上调查一下——”

“红大人！”

真琴敲击着门扉，表情格外张皇。她是一路狂奔着跑到此处的，说话的气息起伏很大。

“白虎、白虎——逃出去了！”

嘉恩·艾迅速解除结界，而于里昂热则先问了一句：“造成多少伤亡？”

“没、伤者不算多……可是我们已经追不到它的去向……”

“他要逃的话……”于里昂热低低一笑，却遭到嘉恩·艾略微不悦的一瞪，连忙把笑意转化为肃穆，“您是贵客，请您来决定吧。”

“真的吗？”嘉恩·艾·神纳说，“可不要后悔啊，于里昂热。”

【13】

桑克瑞德在抓住岩石的那一刻，被爪子上传来的剧痛扎得力气一松，整个身躯沿着崖壁往下滑了数米。

他看了看自己和崖底的距离，又侧着耳朵，聆听追兵的脚步。

“咕唔……还是算了吧。”

他吐掉嘴里的血，合上眼睛松开爪子，让自己朝崖底坠去，掉进拍着巨浪的海水中。

好歹海水还能带走伤口里的污秽。要不是海里生存着的鱼类是渔民的粮食来源，他还想借用海水来净化自己吞吃掉的瘟疫。

那真是世界上最难吃的东西了。不止在箱庭，在他和于里昂热一起旅行过的世界里都是最难吃的。幸好这些难吃的东西对他的计划还有用，他还有理由强迫自己吞着。

“怎么办啊……于里昂热那家伙，肯定得气坏了吧。”

他顺着海水冲了几个小时，等到连伤口都被盐分渍得麻木了才动起四肢游到岸边。

作为白虎的身躯庞大，缩短了到岸的时间。唯有这种时候才会稍微感激一下自己本体的优势，但一看到那些伤口就没法笑出来。

“他肯定得气坏了。”桑克瑞德叨叨着重复道，瘫倒在沙滩上，平摊身体里的力量给伤口做简单修补。不过相比一身的伤痕，于里昂热绝对会为他的计划气得让他起不来床。

“话说回来……无所谓，反正仔细算算……超度老师的时候、还有把我扔给萨雷安长老院的时候，不是都没问过我嘛。”桑克瑞德觉得自己的眼皮被失血和痛楚压得抬不动，嘴巴也干涩不已，喃喃自语都成了蝇虫般的声响，“这就……扯平了吧。”

关节的伤处在被海水浸泡后向大脑传递的痛感令桑克瑞德恍惚间以为自己正亲身体验腌肉的制作过程。

附近的妖魔被他身上的味道吸引过来，不怀好意的眼睛在夜幕下发出泛绿色的光。

“真不愿看到这种光啊。”

桑克瑞德吭哧着爬起，拖着后腿往有着灯光的方向挪了一步。

就这么一步，他还是不甘心地倒了下来，皮毛沾着潮湿的沙子，一碰到伤处就疼得让他蜷起身子。

意识到这头巨大的白虎状况不妙，四周的妖物便放开胆子靠近前。为首的头狼在观察一阵后，低声嘶吼着让同族朝桑克瑞德扑去。

桑克瑞德用爪子挥开了先攻上来的狼群。这些小家伙总爱团体作案，咬住一口就不放松，看上去很弱但却是最麻烦的。

他抢在头狼要呼唤同伴的嚎叫声冲出喉咙之前先撕碎了它，以此逼退了一批跟班。头狼的尸体对比起白虎的身躯有着山与石块的差距，给围上来的妖魔带去了不小的压迫。

桑克瑞德十二分想念自己作为人类时用双腿快速奔跑的感觉。然而这种时候变成人类，只能让这些魔物更加大胆。

他叼着头狼的尸体移开几步，却一个不防备，被一只高加颅啃住了后腿上的皮肉。

“咯——”

高加颅口中的尖牙瞬间刺穿了整条小腿，痛得桑克瑞德睁大了眼睛，那一刻仿佛连失明的左眼都能看到星星。

他按住一只毕方的翅膀，向下回过头去，正看到高加颅拔出尖牙，往身上耸动着整个——整个脑袋。

高加颅的贪婪有着另一种意味。捕食，或者交配……什么都行，反正桑克瑞德一看便厌恶地呸了一声。

“啊，对，你们这种妖物没有身体。”桑克瑞德在高加颅碰到自己腰部之前掰开了它的嘴，将其分成两瓣，“没有身体的杂种就不要学别的妖魔乱舔，想做人的话我可以给你介绍优秀的术士。”

不过做人可比做妖魔难得多了。桑克瑞德自嘲地想着，掰弯高加颅的下颚，又扯掉毕方的尾巴。

他颤抖着站起身，甩了甩长尾，对着天空发出一声虎啸。等长啸被夜风吹向远方，桑克瑞德还是那个人类的桑克瑞德。

他用毕方的尾巴毛把高加颅满是尖牙的下颚绑在自己手上，面对着围在四周的树妖和狼群。作为白虎时所受的伤转化到人类身上就可以致命，但桑克瑞德并不打算去照看它们。

“就算是死……也得死得有个人样，不然就让老师的心思白费了。”

他扬起手，尖利的齿刃打烂了一头狼的半张脸。兽血溅上身体时他忽然有了一种身为魔物大肆挥霍自己体能去杀戮的快感，不由得抖了一抖，被战意烧得沸腾的血液呼啸着流过全身。

他想起自己曾经不愿意去接近的术士，那些对妖魔怀着无终极的敌意、想法尖刻得与妖魔没有多大区别的人。

可能他让于里昂热去做的事，反过来和妖魔也没有多少区别。他们没能好好谈过，仅凭着眼神的交流和直觉去判断……把于里昂热一个人扔下，也没有顾及那个精灵的感受。

这么一想，桑克瑞德的笑容更深了。

“还是得活下去，好好跟他道个歉才行。”

他折断树妖的枝条，将狼牙捅进硬螯蝎的肢节。脚底踩上的血早已分不清是敌人的还是自己的，但桑克瑞德没有停下。

最后一只毕方的尸体掉在桑克瑞德脚边时，天边泛起了猩红的黎明。

桑克瑞德踢开毕方，从鸟羽下挖出一颗核心，对着光芒仔细比对。

他甚至不知道自己还有没有在呼吸，只是一心一意盯着这颗核心，直至阳光透过这颗小小的核折射下不太干净的投影。

这也是一颗被人做过手脚的核心。桑克瑞德嗤笑着捏碎了它，而后四肢着地，背部痉挛起来。

白虎的皮毛不一会儿便盖住了伤口，虎牙张开的方向正对着远处的村庄。

他不是没有目的地漂流到这里来的。

【14】

与幻术皇一起救治完被白虎逃脱时伤及的赤诚组成员，于里昂热疲倦地扶着额角。

真琴和乱狮子一道送回了他的卷轴。长长的卷轴似乎被人粗鲁地对待过，就算卷起来也能看出背面的褶皱。

“术士队从您画在里面的红角犀鸟图案上找到了它的核心残骸。”真琴解释道，“他们也确认过封印……认可您的清白。”

“向他们致以由衷的感谢。”于里昂热冰凉地回答，收起卷轴后捂着自己的右臂。

虽然已经感觉不到桑克瑞德通过咒印传来的回应，但他按着那个位置，呼吸起伏的节奏就能放缓下来。

他等着潮骚去调查那个陌生术士的结果。赤诚组忙着收拾白虎在营房中留下的残局，没空盯着他，这给了他整理自己思路的时间，不发一言地望着白虎挣脱桎梏后残留在地面上的抓痕和折断的咒术枪。

倘若桑克瑞德跟他建立联系用的咒印没有失效，在拔出这些咒术枪时，于里昂热确信自己也会尝到将木桩从身体里逼走的滋味。

若不是咒印失效，于里昂热还会试着用咒印分担掉这种痛苦。但世界上没有不留痕迹的法术，两人间的联系会因此被人察觉。

在两个人的行动里，最显眼的目标是曾为妖魔同族的桑克瑞德。只消打听和桑克瑞德一起行动的术士，就不难找到领路人。

于里昂热挽起羽织的袖子，抚着皮肤上微凉的咒印。应付太强大的敌人时，所咏唱的咒语也会随法力增强而变得冗长，那时候于里昂热反而很容易成为攻击的目标，所以让擅长使用刀剑一类武器、也能隐藏好气息接近敌人的桑克瑞德去吸引对方的注意力是他们惯用的战术。

只是这回的代价有点沉重。

这种安静持续不了太久，于里昂热飞快地计划起下一步该怎么做。他得将代价控制下来。

他无法推断桑克瑞德会去哪。那头白虎的逃跑超出了于里昂热的预料。要是桑克瑞德还在营房里，至少于里昂热还能打听他的伤情。

可是桑克瑞德带着吞掉的瘟疫跑掉了，连净化都没有接受。

他不会冒着死在外面、放任瘟疫从尸体上漏出去的风险到处乱跑。桑克瑞德会去的地方必定是他认准了不得不去之处。

“哪里才是不得不去之处？这箱庭的哪条河的源头、哪只鸟的归宿……是你必须得冒险一探的地方？”

于里昂热望着刚刚升到半空的朝阳，倏地记起自己也曾这么对着太阳，关起一扇门。

“那时你说过……没有光。”他轻轻一拍手，“……你去了那个村子。”

那个于里昂热答应熟客的请托、前去驱除食人凶兽的边境小村，也是这一次栽赃他们的人指认白虎犯下罪行的地方。

不过既然已经以此嫁祸，那桑克瑞德为什么还不避嫌而逃去那里？

于里昂热又想起琴风说过的话——桑克瑞德是提前让她在潮风亭三楼布下结界的。

而那个结界有着阻挡妖兽的作用。可从于里昂热认识桑克瑞德那天起，那人就没有在人类的世界中使用过“白虎”的力量，连旅程中艰难跋涉过的路也不能让他改变这种做法。

于里昂热意识到桑克瑞德那天是做好了可能会暴露自己本体的准备，才让琴风设置应对妖兽的结界。他也许的确不认识一只红角犀鸟，却从某个渠道得知了这只红角犀鸟身上的秘密。

这个结论无法让精灵释怀，反而令他的耳畔平白响起老朋友之一雅·修特拉说过的话：“等桑克瑞德回来以后，得好好修理一下他。”

他长长地呼吸着，站直起来去找嘉恩·艾·神纳。

就像于里昂热常说的“上天嘉赐”之类的话一般，嘉恩·艾也在找他。

“你说的那个术士，是个人类。”嘉恩·艾严肃地说，“不过……潮骚从他的房间里搜到了一些不该有的东西——高纯度的水晶，”嘉恩·艾把潮骚搜来的物件放在桌上，“和几颗妖灵的核心。”

于里昂热首先查看那几颗核心，用确凿的口吻宣布结论：“尽管痕迹不明显，力量也不大，但它们无疑是杂糅了不同妖魔力量的核心。”他又拿起水晶，“……嗯，与这些水晶一起用的话，制造一个符合他们要求的妖核也不是不可能。”

“可以做到这种程度吗？”

“确实可以。用水晶做载体，把融合好的力量加进去……其结果与合成兽类似。那个术士……还有术士队的副队长都调查过了吗？”

“潮骚没有惊动他们，不过已经派人监视起来了——包括副队长也是。”嘉恩·艾·神纳想了想又说，“没有更上层的人庇护，我不相信一个小小的术士能做到这种程度。”

“的确。但目前我们所掌握到的信息仅限于底层，要直接翻出更高一阶的敌人，也许比破除眼下的困局还要寸步难行。”

“箱庭已经派出了搜索桑克瑞德的队伍。想好接下去该怎么做了吗？”

于里昂热微微笑了笑：“就在几分钟前，我想到了桑克瑞德可能的去处。那里——如果术士们也在的话反而更好——桑克瑞德去的地方，极有可能是这些找寻‘镇神白刃’、侵吞其他魔物力量改造自己核心的妖物蛇巢。”

【15】

白虎在草地上打着滚，追逐跟他有同样色彩的蝴蝶，与他年纪相仿的同族则追逐他的尾巴。

他跑得很快，躲得也很快。在逃避什么的时候，只有自己的影子能追得上。

他逃了很远的路，一直逃到连影子都消失了。那里没有光，满眼皆是黑暗。他害怕这种粘稠的黑暗，开口想要叫一个名字，却发觉那个名字的所有者已经死去，灵魂为另一个人所超度。

桑克瑞德愤怒至极，爪子附上铮铮的咒语。但他马上又看到了那个超度者的眼睛。

那人的眼睛里满是悲痛，却不得不完成超度的工作。他与桑克瑞德一样敬爱着那个怀抱慈爱的灵魂，故而能忍受巨大的悲痛，承接下新的使命。

不能因此而杀他。桑克瑞德对自己那颗蠢蠢欲动的妖魔之魂强调着，不能因此而杀他。

「由于怨愤而杀人的是怨灵，出于利益而杀人的是恶灵，遵从欲望而杀人的是恶魔。」

为仇怨而不计后果地杀戮像是可以原谅的，但他不再是妖魔了。

人类有人类的律法。那个精灵族也有他自己的律法。他自己的信仰。他自己的……什么都行。桑克瑞德知道那精灵为此而拷问过自己。杀了他不能解决任何问题，不能减轻他们两人的哀伤，不能继承老师的理想。

所以不能杀他。

“……啊啊。”

桑克瑞德醒了过来，没有碰到于里昂热的体温，反倒是一块冰冷的铁贴着他的脸侧。

那是一柄铁剑，硬生生地长在一具软泥似的躯体上。由于两种属性的力量互相排斥，铁剑和躯体相接的关节淌着脓液，肮脏得让桑克瑞德胃里搅起一阵恶心。他缩回自己的前爪，力争让本已经不够干净的毛皮至少不沾上那些混脓。

“你们就算要弄，也弄得有点美感吧……”他抱怨道，移开目光，“第几只了？第六只，还是第七只？”

他环顾着自己周围，没有任何房屋居住真正意义上的人类。准确来说，大概整个村落都是不该有的东西。

不知道用什么方法绕过了箱庭的结界，也不被巡逻的术士队和狩猎魔物的猎人发现，满满一个村落的妖魔都在借用这种拼凑力量的核心。

几年前他也以为发生在这里的食人案件不过是某一头妖物发狂所致。当时他找到了那头熊怪，和对方拼斗得两败俱伤。他没能回收熊怪的核心，想来那会儿这头熊的核心早就被其他人盯上了。

放出熊怪去村子里吃人，大概只是清空一个村庄、往民居塞入妖魔的计划其中一步。

桑克瑞德不认得被于里昂热击败的红角犀鸟，却认得妖火之中的气息。那味道就和出现在村落中的熊怪一样……但桑克瑞德先前没敢马上向于里昂热明说。

他不能确定事实是不是真的如他所想。

“别管第几只啦。”那团软泥似的物体热乎乎地奉承道，“你是来看我们的吗，白虎？带‘领路人’来了吗？”

桑克瑞德又闭上了眼。

“不要叫我白虎，这个名字没有言灵……放弃吧。”

“那哪一个名字才有言灵呢？”

“哪一个都没有。”桑克瑞德用爪子拍碎了那块蹩脚的铁剑，哼声说，“我的言灵早就扔给另一个孽缘了。不管是所谓的真名，还是你们爱用的言灵——想找的话，去问巴哈姆特吧。”

“哦，哦哦——看来你是不会带领路人过来了。”

“当然不会。带过来你们也用不上……你们啊，还学不会人类那一套。就算找到了领路人，你们也找不到镇神白刃。”

桑克瑞德无视自己的骨节发出的嘎嘎的响声，朝后跳开又飞扑而下，踏在一只双头狼妖身上。

他一使劲，那头狼妖就被压出了内脏，核心被血拖着滚不了多远，而桑克瑞德看也不看那颗圆溜溜的石头。

“没人跟你们说过吗？镇神白刃从来不是‘一个物件’。”

两头蝠妖用长刀割开了他的背部。白虎凌厉地回身，张口咬下其中一头的骨翅。

“变强也不是靠拼凑几个妖怪就能做到的，得好好练习才行。”他轻而易举就将另一头蝠妖拍落下来，抖落自己背上流下的血。那些血液流到地面，滋滋冒出不祥的烟雾，正和夜魔人身上带着的阿难塔波嘉的瘟疫毒菌一个颜色，“不管你们有多少只……都要生病了。”

【16】

四散在箱庭各个角落搜寻白虎的队伍很快传来了消息。

听闻曾经发生过食人事件的边境村落再次被袭，那个术士偷偷地退到了队伍的后方。

于里昂热不动声色地望着那人，手中捏上了一张能在顷刻间化作铁链的纸符。

“我想我得亲眼看着与我结仇的敌人死去。”他不带感情地说，“他威胁到了我的生命，不止一次。”

“可我们无法全力保护你……”队长不太情愿，“你是重要的证人……”

“一起去的还有我，那只白虎身上带着瘟疫，不能坐视不理。”嘉恩·艾在一边补充，“多一点战力不是坏事。”

术士队的队长只得回复要先跟上司请示。于里昂热听到这句话，看了看嘉恩·艾，得到对方的点头。

“基本上，这位‘上司’的嫌疑是没有什么可问的了。”嘉恩·艾避开其他人，用只能让于里昂热听清的音量说，“不过这牵涉到箱庭的掌权者，还是得谨慎行事。”

于里昂热的余光飘过他们共同锁定着的术士，而后者则紧盯着术士队伍的队长，不时向副队长偷瞄几眼。

“先从下游开始溯流，刨去上层的根基，再由箱庭来定夺。说到底……这事关箱庭的安危——毕竟箱庭连接了无数个世界。”

“绝大多数有野心的种族，眼睛都盯着这里吧。”嘉恩·艾感叹着，“黑衣森林也才刚刚结束一场大风波，我本意是来这儿散散心……”

于里昂热耸着肩膀，听见队长喊他们跟上队伍。

“世事难料，世事难料。”他也叹息着，目光深邃地眺望着他们要去的方向。

桑克瑞德就在那里，一定在等待着他。

不过于里昂热不认为自己会按照桑克瑞德所计划的去做。他能看到的东西太少，还有更多挑战潜藏在云雾缭绕的彼端。

于里昂热还不能听凭桑克瑞德胡来。

他走在队伍的最后面，一刻不落地监视着那个陌生的小个子术士。

说是边境，实际上离箱庭的中心也不过半天的路程。中途利用顺风的咒语，整支队伍抵达目的地的时间缩短了一个多小时。

在其他地方巡逻的术士亦聚在村落外围，还有一些是嗅到猎物味道的流浪武士和赏金猎人。他们在村子四周张开了结界，将黑色的风和雷云封在小范围之中。

“……不太妙……”

于里昂热认出那些在结界里肆虐的术有一小部分属于白虎——不是桑克瑞德，而是白虎。作为妖物本身就会用的咒术，在桑克瑞德选择去做一个人类后几乎没怎么用过。

这说明结界内的战况严苛，连外面的其他术士都不敢随意进入。在村子边上就能看得到村内民居早被破坏殆尽，只是并未看到受伤者的影子，唯有支离破碎的妖物尸体四散在地。

嘉恩·艾将长杖往泥土中一拄，让净化的咒语注入土地。

“这里也没有山与河的庇护。”她沉声低语，“桑克瑞德还是那个桑克瑞德吗？我能感觉到村中流窜的瘟疫……箱庭若要把他当做是散播的源头来处置，是很难有反驳余地的。”

“再宏伟的森林也抵不住一夜大火，人也一样……仅需小小的一粒石子，就能弹破人抵御欲望的窗。可这不会让我们甘心，也不能以此为由，轻言放弃。”

嘉恩·艾·神纳引导着力量，指示洁净的风化作新的屏障：“胜负由你掌握……让受伤的术士到我这里来治疗吧。”

“可能会是一场苦战。”

于里昂热从幻术皇手中接过一块小小的水晶。在幻术皇的世界里，这种水晶能安定心灵。他握着这颗水晶，追上箱庭派出的精英术士，从队长打开的切入口踏进结界内的村庄。

瘟疫的臭味如同暴雨前教人呼吸困难的气息。在顶住罡风和妖魔狂乱的进攻时，于里昂热还忍不住算了算时间，不时看看与自己保持不远距离的小个子术士。

鬼门并未打开，眼前的乱象却比之更甚。搜寻过几处民居也找不到幸存的人类，术士队的队长不禁讶异地停了下来。

“一个人类也没剩下？”

“我想……是本来就没有人类。”于里昂热听到那队长的自言自语，失望地一哂。

在箱庭内布置这一个“箱庭”的人将它藏得太好了，以至于箱子盖被打开的时候，孕育其中的祸胎丑恶得令人们动摇。

队伍一路不断从妖物的尸体上回收核心，也不得不跟染了瘟疫而发狂的妖魔抢夺核心。这么艰难地一步步深入到村庄中心时，已经有好几个体质较弱的术士被迫撤离了现场。

罡风硌着脸庞，于里昂热不得不垂下头，压住乱飞而起的发丝。村庄中心亦是混沌深处，占领此处的妖兽威压如山顶濒临崩势的雪块。

“你还真是放了一个大号的炸弹。”

于里昂热低喃着抬起脸。在村子的祠堂、那座桑克瑞德请求不要关上门的小祠堂顶上，白虎就这么俯瞰着他们。

原本雪白而厚实的皮毛缠着污泥般的漆黑痕迹，看不出是干涸的血还是溢出的咒文。但只这么看着，不了解这头白虎到底是谁的术士都会认定，这不可能是其他传说中的瑞兽，而是由荒魂支配的凶兽。

那白虎圆睁着一只金色的眼睛，嘴边还挂着不知从哪头妖物身上扯下的臂膀，呼吸间散着青紫色灰霾。阴沉的目光在脚边逡巡一会儿后，徐徐移到于里昂热身上。

术士队伍的副队长受浓重的妖气影响，用手捂着口鼻，好几次差点就要呕吐出来。

“队长……这头白虎可能吞吃了不少妖物的核，极为危险，我们要不要马上歼灭它？”

“大概只能这样了。传令——”

白虎对着升腾到半空的咒术枪眯起了眼睛，那眼神分明是一种志在必得的笑。

杀了这头白虎，血液中封存的瘟疫将代替阿难塔波嘉彻底爆发。可桑克瑞德想要这样……可桑克瑞德想要这样吗？为了这样将寻找“领路人”的目标逼出来，把致命的钢丝弦勒在喉间？还是桑克瑞德也相信若是那目标沉得住气，于里昂热一定会阻止这些术士？他们只有刹那的机会，一句话说出口，先一秒还是后一秒的机会。

于里昂热不知该先说什么的一瞬间，另一个人代替了他。

“不能杀了它！”

所有人的目光都聚在了那小个子术士身上。

像是已经做好暴露自己身份且必将赔上性命的打算，那小个子术士竟抢先上前，用短杖打断了控制咒术枪的咒文条。他的行为令包括副队长在内的所有人反应不及，短短数秒内就乱了阵型，咒术枪也连着被打落了两根。

唯独于里昂热明白这个人的想法。要是杀了白虎，这个人就不能利用白虎去寻找实际上近在咫尺的领路人了。

他马上贴近那名小个子术士，抽出自己早就放在袖口里的符纸。

“来吧，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热用上念出真名的方式，轻声呼唤着。

“到这里来，我在这里。”

用上真名的刹那，手臂上的咒印也重被激活。属于桑克瑞德的体感和力量随之倒流进来，烘热了这条冷却的纽带。

同时传递回来的还有白虎身上的痛觉，但于里昂热咬着牙根忍下，对上小个子术士的视线。

有着妖魔一族血统的副队长一下子就发觉了空气中的某种力量改变了流向，却没有立即喊出声。而小个子的术士则不然，顺着副队长的目光看到了于里昂热手臂上的咒印。

术士瞠目结舌，不愿承认自己竟然就跟领路人站在一起又毫无作为。

“领路人……是你？”

“真遗憾，是我。”

于里昂热赶在那术士冲上来之前扔下符纸，召出锁链——然而在他们的头顶上，以绞杀白虎为目标的咒术枪也在无人干扰的情况下，朝桑克瑞德刺了下去。

桑克瑞德全然不管这些黑不拉几的玩意儿戳破自己身体有多容易，自顾自跳下屋顶，嘴角边悬着的肉条噗嚓一下掉在地上。

他看起来像是在发怒，又不像是失控。当小个子术士被于里昂热用铁链绊倒、剥夺反抗权力时，这头白虎仅是鼻腔喷着气，看也不看那个术士，连咒术枪捅穿旧伤口也只是让他闷闷地“唔”了一声，使得包围圈收缩了一点。

他抬起的爪子上只剩两根尖甲，已经没有多大威胁了。于里昂热只想让他不要再动，就算桑克瑞德打算把嘴里的东西抠出来也别动。

“请为我看好这个人。”于里昂热把小个子术士交给其他队员，自己走上队伍前方，靠近本为桑克瑞德的白虎。副队长左看右看不知该先阻止谁，但于里昂热按下她的咒术杖，越过包围圈，击落第三根和第四根长枪，“详细的我稍后与诸位解释，但现在……这是一个人类。”

他面对困惑着的术士队，拦在桑克瑞德跟前。至少不能让他们杀死白虎，哪怕桑克瑞德有这个打算也不行。

“你……多此一举啊……”

“别说话了，桑克瑞德。还有没吐完的东西吗？”

桑克瑞德眼睛一翻，咧开嘴卷起舌头。几颗核心裹着血沫滚了下来，散出脏兮兮的烟雾。

“你说这是一个人类？”术士队的队长问着，当即给那些核心加了一个封印，防止病毒扩散，“是你的同伴？”

小个子的术士叫嚷着“领路人”、“镇神白刃”之类的混乱词句，而于里昂热充耳不闻。

“他不会真的吃掉这些核心，否则他就无法保有自己的理智。现在你们看到了……唔，桑克瑞德，能不能变回来？”

“不——能。我的衣服全给打烂了。”

“怎么证明你说的这些？即使我们能清算这个村落的尸体和核心的数量，但在另一个村子的两头妖魔的核心……”

于里昂热掏出了队长问及的核心。两颗不太圆润的卵石安定地躺在他手心里。

“他绝不会越界。”于里昂热说，把幻术皇交给他的水晶递到桑克瑞德滴答着血的嘴边，“我以……‘领路人’的身份发誓。”

【17】

嘉恩·艾·神纳使了不少力气才将这些咒术枪从白虎身上拔出来。

“到底是专门用来控制凶兽的工具……威力不是说着玩的。”

她用手巾拭去额角的汗，再一次念出净化的咒文。

巨大的身躯随咏唱的声音微微颤抖，而后脱力般松塌，只有一只前爪小心地挪了挪，不至于压到一直坐在他跟前的精灵族。

“先不要变回去，不然力量的比例就会失衡，人类的身体撑不住这些伤害。”幻术皇显得不太高兴，嘱咐红必须等病毒全部褪净才能撤除结界，自己也在看过桑克瑞德血的颜色后离开房间。

桑克瑞德昏昏沉沉地伏在地上，那只一度被咒术枪坼裂的耳朵耷拉着，另一只则颤颤巍巍地竖着。

“回家了吗？”

“没错。”于里昂热伸手抱住白虎的下巴，“他们逮捕了术士队的副队长，还有那个潜伏在队伍中的死灵术士。”

“是死灵术士啊……”

“在别的世界的身份是死灵术士。到了箱庭……混进队伍中，在某些人的指示下诱导妖魔服用改造后的核心。”

桑克瑞德哼哼着，舔了舔于里昂热的脸。

“我们还处于被监视的状态。不过因为嘉恩·艾大人和红大人都替我们担保，所以能暂时回到这里。”

这是他们在箱庭居住的小房，借着于里昂热的结界偏安一隅，除了旧年的老朋友以外没什么人知晓。但连这里都被纳入监视，也许他们能在箱庭过的日子也不长了。

桑克瑞德想要伸个懒腰，却给一身的伤痛折腾得打着冷战。

“这是过了多久？”

“才一天不到。”于里昂热不悦地回答，“你需要睡眠。”

“我是该睡一睡了。不过……你别把窗关上。没有光，不容易醒。”

他将脑袋垫在爪子上，靠着精灵的脸侧合起眼。毒血和净化的咒文在他身体里交战，带动着外伤不安分地抽痛，不断消耗他的体能。

“你要是就照我说的办……让他们给我个痛快的……可能就没这么麻烦了。”

于里昂热一手按住桑克瑞德的右眼。那只右眼比他的两个手掌还大，眼底仍残存有不正常的血色。

“我不想听。”于里昂热回答。

在桑克瑞德沉睡期间，前前后后来了几波客人。一部分是赤诚组，真琴带着部下告知于里昂热调查的结果。

“……综合白虎确实没有像检举人所说那样吞吃核心的行为，也有利用阿难塔波嘉的病毒来清洗被侵占村庄的功绩，我们认为他无罪。”真琴偏过头想看看白虎的状况，却给于里昂热挡住了，“但是他擅自行动、也不与我们沟通……这种行为造成了不小的损失。就此而言，箱庭只是不追究，不会给他什么奖励。”

“可以接受。”

“术士队的副队长……听信了那个死灵术士的话，不过也只是被误导着替他寻找你们。处罚书还没下，得等处置完死灵术士后才知道。”

“无妨。”

“至于那个死灵术士，昨晚死在牢里了。”

“也不奇怪。”

真琴无奈地笑了笑。

“可是我们还会继续调查的，直至找到是谁在箱庭中操控这一切的人为止。守护这个世界是我们的责任。”

“听起来你们已经很确定我们要离开了。”

“因为我们听说其他世界也出现了这种被扭曲过的妖物。”

赤诚组之后到访的人则是于里昂热和桑克瑞德的老朋友。

“开始了，到处在找我们——在找领路人。”雅·修特拉抱着胳膊的姿势一成不变，“好像认为只要找到领路人，就能找到镇神白刃。或者只要杀了领路人，镇神白刃便不会出现。哎呀呀……该说他们是聪明，还是聪明反被聪明误啊。”

于里昂热晃着脑袋：“大概因为无法理解人类所能达到的无限可能性？”

“不过那几个家伙，我是说‘镇神白刃’，也听到这个消息了。过不了多久就能见面吧，只要你们出去旅行的话。”

再其后便是嘉恩·艾和她的亲信。

经过几次治疗，总算是把伤口和病毒全部清理干净了。

桑克瑞德一觉睡了个四天，箱庭下了一场绵薄的小雨，接着再被烈日烤得地面冒着热气。

于里昂热靠着窗边张望了几次，目送在潮风亭避难的村民返回家园的身影。潮骚与翡翠陪伴着红也在其中，据说要为村子修复地脉的加护，给村落筑好结界。

统计边境村落的死亡人数也是一项大工程，不过那都不是需要于里昂热去担心的，他在收尾的环节里充其量只能配合着提交证词。

事实上真的让他去帮忙他也未必帮得动。于里昂热攥着手臂，以此缓解从桑克瑞德身上分离来的一部分疼痛。等这种一阵一阵的痛感缓和一些，他才去找来热水，用软布擦拭白虎的毛。

【18】

桑克瑞德醒来时后腿压塌了柜子，全然没有意识到自己在沉眠过程中经历的高烧和力量散尽的危险给于里昂热带来多大的困扰。

他对着窗口的阳光眨巴着眼睛，偷偷踢开压碎的木柜，前爪并起来环住躺在身前的精灵，假装自己没有醒过，也跟碎掉的木柜没有任何关系。

他闻到空气里有雨水被蒸发的味道，带着泥土的气息粘着鼻腔，却比比疫病、瘴疠和搅浑在一块的妖力好闻得多。雨水能被晒干，就说明外面有太阳，阳光是能让他开心的事物，可以帮他找回那么点儿大猫的特质，想要一边晒着一边打瞌睡。

对“白虎”这个存在的眷恋也就剩这么点儿了。

呼吸平顺下来后，桑克瑞德聚起力量，复归到人类的形貌。

这是个不太合适的决定，他的喊声惊醒了精灵。

“……还不是时候啊。”于里昂热头痛地看着滚成一团的男人。所幸此时的伤患已被死神从目标名单上划去，否则如此莽撞的转变行动可以在瞬间剥夺桑克瑞德的心跳，“你还没恢复彻底，昨天也才刚退烧……桑克瑞德，别乱动了。”

他按住桑克瑞德的双臂，扯上被子。对方光裸的胸膛交错着几道没愈合完的伤口，里面新长出的嫩肉泛着红，跟青灰色的龟裂痕迹叠在一块。

虽然没有再捆上绷带的必要，但这种痕迹看得于里昂热手心发凉。桑克瑞德倒是一身轻地往精灵怀里一横，裹起被子就继续睡下去了，留下清醒着的于里昂热不知自己该不该摸一摸这些青灰色裂痕。

“……桑克瑞德。”

他抓握了两次手指，用上呼唤真名的口吻。

那被抓住真名的男人颤栗着睁开眼，大口喘息起来。

“我要休息啊！”桑克瑞德抗议道，“叫醒我也没必要用上言灵吧？”

胸膛上的龟裂与喘息的节奏相伴地收放着，形同一张被风拂过的网映在于里昂热的瞳孔里。

桑克瑞德愣愣盯着精灵的瞳孔，语气忽然低沉下去。

“要怎么跟你道歉才好？”他环住精灵的后颈，抬起身体吻过去，舌头搅着对方的口腔，松脱开时带出细细的银丝，“该怎么道歉才好呢？”桑克瑞德舔着嘴唇又问了一次，见于里昂热迟迟不答，他便揭开那精灵的袍子，两手探进腰带下方。

他的十指交叉着合在于里昂热的分身周围，在顶端稍稍啄了一下，而后用润湿的嘴唇沿着柱体包裹下去，直接含到喉头。

喉咙害怕得紧缩起来，反而让含在口中的阴茎得到欢愉，涨了一点。桑克瑞德眯起眼，吞咽着再含上去，忍住喉咙的不适感用口腔尽可能地容纳着，将粗重的呼吸喷在精灵的腿间。

他用手去按压对方的双球，摸到旁边柔软的皮肤，唾液溢出时被他的指尖接着，往根部涂抹几下。

性爱的气味逐渐填进鼻腔，他听见头上传来精灵的低语，又被对方扯着长发拉开。

“唔？”桑克瑞德舔掉嘴边的液体，被迫仰着头。这个角度到底是谁在俯视谁他都说不准，但他也不在意。

那在伪装下被他斥责过卑劣的精灵脸色阴沉，眼睛停在他胸前的裂纹上。

“桑克瑞德。”

男人腰间一软，整个人塌进被褥里。

“我反对！”他嚷道，“你不能用言灵这么干……啊——”

言灵的作用有很多，可他不是于里昂热的式神，于里昂热也从未在这种途径上使用它。

那精灵找来润滑的脂膏摆在桑克瑞德手边，意图十分明显。

反抗是痛苦，顺从则是快乐。人和妖魔都会选择对自已有利的那一方。桑克瑞德不服气地扭着身体，试着抵抗这陌生的被操控感。然而他马上就失败了，体内不受大脑控制地燃起渴望。

“……别这样。”

他想要恳求，想拒绝被这样提醒自己不是一个真正意义上的人类，谁知于里昂热并不同意，一步步加重话语中的力量。

“别这样，别这样啊，于里昂热……”

桑克瑞德的手打着颤，用脂膏润滑和开拓自己时声音亦稳不住调子。他露出的恳切神情里织进了情欲，显得丝毫没有说服力，让这一切变成并非命令所为，而是你情我愿。

他好像是自愿把自己的肠壁变成欢好的场所，自愿坐上于里昂热的腿，连适应期都不被恩赐地坐到底。没有任何词语同意他停下，阴茎一贯到尽头，他就得按照于里昂热的要求摆动起腰部。

腰上的伤痕随扭动的姿态成了活物，而后越扭越快，仿佛真有这么一条小蛇盘在桑克瑞德身上。可这蛇发出的嘶声却夹着体液被挤压后，缱绻而淫靡的润响。

桑克瑞德压不住自己的呼吸，挺起胸靠近面前的精灵，想用亲吻来找到个支点。

但那精灵冷冷地撇过头，双臂环在桑克瑞德的背上，张口咬住他的脖子。

“加快，到你无法找到自己为止。”于里昂热给刺青的边缘留下淡红的牙印，附在男人耳边吹气。

“唔、喂……于里昂热，我还是——”

“我不想听。”

“啊？咿、啊啊啊……”牙关也合不住地，呻吟声被下令换成下流的喊叫，“啊啊、嗯、啊啊啊——”

“这就对了。”

精灵奖励似地亲了亲桑克瑞德的额角，一只手捏上他的乳尖，指尖旋转着拧了过去。

酥麻感作为咒语的一部分，夺取这个人的理智。于里昂热稳稳地扶着对方，保证自己的抽插都碰得到对方的敏感处。发觉两人相互紧贴着的腹部沾上了被摇动着皇出来的黏腻体液，他将对方的腰便推近了点，让男人的硬挺顶在自己身上。

他低头看看那得不到抚慰的小可怜虫，时不时撷上点精液，顺着桑克瑞德胸膛上的裂纹涂抹，好像这样就能让它们淡去，却没能如愿。

于是这精灵释放出鲜少出现在他情绪里的恼怒，迫使桑克瑞德撅起臀部，整根离开对方的肠壁，再整根地捅回去。

来回几次无防备的折磨让桑克瑞德的眼角泛起水色，伤口的痛苦都被混入快感的入侵掩盖过去，也不再通过咒印分给那精灵。

咒印的回馈只剩下安好的信号，鼓励于里昂热专心去占有对方。

两个人都知道这是谎言。慢慢地两个人里只有于里昂热知道这是谎言。那些来源不明意味也不明的青灰裂纹爬满这精灵的心脏，仅差一点就要染指超度路易索瓦老师灵魂这件事给他打下的禁区。

可能是某种共感照应了过去，于里昂热注意到桑克瑞德没再发出声音，而是蜷着肩膀、指尖抠着精灵的肩胛骨，额头靠在于里昂热的锁骨边，下身起伏的节奏细密而迷乱，让精灵的阴茎像小雨点般刺戳着肠壁。

桑克瑞德的分身夹在两人中间无助地拍击着肉体，被于里昂热极轻地弹了一弹，换出一句掐断在喉咙间的呻吟。

“呜嗯……咯、哈啊……”桑克瑞德的指尖倏然勒紧到快要抠破于里昂热的皮肤的程度。他借着这个力道好不容易才捕回自己的声音，却恍惚着不晓得该说什么，“已、已经……”

于里昂热抚上男人胸口，点着潜在皮肤下的青灰色裂纹。

“是吗，那么……这些是什么呢，桑克瑞德？”

他没听见答案，耳边响起的是染着欲求的啜泣声。于里昂热有些无可奈何，绕开男人胸膛的伤口、吮吻起那些裂纹。

“……好吧。”

【19】

入夜后桑克瑞德又发了一次高烧，整个人躲在被窝里不肯出来。

要说于里昂热非常担心也不算。他估算着桑克瑞德的伤情，猜想着这大约是最后一次高烧了。

于里昂热的手里拿着湿布，怎么劝也没法把桑克瑞德从被子里劝出来，只得推开水盆，抱着那团里头裹了个人形的被褥躺下，不顾手上还湿着水一股脑探进被窝里，抓住桑克瑞德的手腕一路往上找到对方的脖颈。

他成功地将那男人逼出了被窝。

“我不介意今天再用一次言灵。”于里昂热威胁道，总算让桑克瑞德平躺下来，听话地让精灵给他额头盖上被冷水浸泡过的湿布。

好像就这么回到桑克瑞德学做一个人类的时光，于里昂热坐在男人枕边，等着对方从昏迷变成入睡。

一开始假心假意抱怨着“好麻烦、好麻烦，做一个人类怎么这么麻烦”的少年，死命地坚持下来了。

于里昂热知道这个人能做得到。他见到对方的第一眼就看出这不是一个“人类”，考虑到妖魔混在人类之中极具危险性，他自作主张地将桑克瑞德检举到了萨雷安的长老院。

长老院的决断出乎于里昂热的预料。

同样地，并不知晓这一切……被赐予充分理由和仇恨的桑克瑞德也出乎他的预料。

长老院的的确确是给桑克瑞德惹了个恼火，但他们放开被装进麻袋里的于里昂热，为首的那一位严厉地注视着他。

「要不是你们差别太大，我会以为你们沆瀣一气。」长老说，「但这也有点人类的样子。你们都是莱韦耶勒尔的学生，这种冒险的责任就让你们自己担着好了——你去把那小子叫回来，教他人类的知识吧。」

对此路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔大笑着，摸着自己微秃的脑门。

「你就当是新认识一个朋友。他在那时候不杀你，以后也不会因此而责怪你。」

可于里昂热总也找不到一个合适的机会向桑克瑞德提起这件事。在他读到过的书里，那些各自揣着心事的人们一旦提及这些纠缠着矛盾的过去，原有的情谊就会变成一盘散沙。

慢慢地，“什么时候告诉他”变成了“该不该告诉他”，以致于真到了被揭发的时刻，于里昂热竟有种置身事外的错觉。

桑克瑞德还知道自己超度过老师的事情。他怎么知道的？于里昂热以为这个秘密仅保存在自己和老师的孙子孙女三个人之中——他怎么知道的？于里昂热望着桑克瑞德的脸在灯火下的轮廓，无声地反复问着。

你怎么知道是我？

“啊呀……吵死了。”

桑克瑞德的左眼撬起一丝缝。他的左眼看不到，却比看得到的那一边先复苏知觉。

“吵吵闹闹的，于里昂热……心静下来。”

这男人说完又睡了过去，没留给于里昂热反问的机会。

计算时间的沙漏翻了又翻，房子外头的市街耗尽整日来的精神头，向于里昂热道了个晚安。

这个夜晚也平安无波澜。浪花只在人的心中翻涌。

于里昂热回过神，在半分钟内没能想起来自己什么时候也睡着了。

但弄醒他的不是什么好东西。于里昂热的视线渐渐适应晦暗的光线，在桑克瑞德的被子边上找到个毛茸茸的身影。

一只虎斑猫——于里昂热望着那只虎斑猫。

他们各自见过对方。

虎斑猫也不怕他，在桑克瑞德的手边嗅着，两只小爪子握上被褥。大概是喜欢这种软软的触感，虎斑猫咕噜咕地哼鼻音。

“咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。”

“咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。”

“咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。”

咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟——

虎斑猫突然不见了。

于里昂热抓起床头的灯四下找寻，找不到那只小猫。他以为虎斑猫钻进了被窝，便掀起被子——

他发现桑克瑞德胸口上的青灰色裂痕也不见了。

【20】

桑克瑞德一睡醒就得面对于里昂热铁青的脸，这真的不是什么值得庆贺的体验。

“我先说好，不要用言灵……哇啊——”

他想跳下床跑开，于里昂热的咒语率先绊住了他，将他压在墙上。

伤口全部愈合完了。除开皮肤上的瘢痕，血肉和骨头都恢复到原有的状态，甚至给了桑克瑞德挣扎的能力。

他的精神头不错，于里昂热该为此高兴才对，但精灵紧紧抿着嘴唇，将男人扳正过来，目光一寸寸扫过他的胸膛。

桑克瑞德眼睁睁看着于里昂热对着自己的胸口吻下去，一句话也憋不出，像被钓上岸的鱼一般重重地吸着气。

“先知的谜语，总在不经意的转角里放了答案……我猜猜，我猜猜。”于里昂热冲着桑克瑞德的胸口说，“那些龟裂的痕迹，是你把大半‘妖魔’的存在分离出去，又过度透支力量而导致的结果？”

桑克瑞德给对方喷在自己胸膛上的温热激得膝头发软。

“犯规，这是犯规！”

“还有规矩？”于里昂热反问道，“谁定的？”

精灵含住了男人左胸上的乳头。那里的侧下方本来还有裂纹，现在碾上的红痕就鲜艳得多了。比起昨天，他格外关照了桑克瑞德的分身，指腹揉开龟头下的软皮，在铃口上打着转。

桑克瑞德动不了自己被咒文压在墙上的双臂，只得挣动着两腿，又给分开膝盖、重心不稳地滑了一下。

“我定的，好了吧？是我……你倒是听一听我的话啊，领路人？”

“我听你的话，出了多大事……唔，看热闹的人啊，总不会嫌事大。你好像是把自己当成看热闹的那个，对吧，桑克瑞德？”

桑克瑞德以为自己又要被言灵控制了，眼神一凝。然而事实并未如他所想，他还能找得到自己身体的主导。

当然这没有多大作用。于里昂热用自己的硬挺顶着男人的后穴：“我给你最后一次机会回答。”

“哎呀。”桑克瑞德自负地俯视着精灵握在自己阴茎上的手背，“我答是与不是，你都要进来的嘛。”

他居然看到那精灵实诚地点了点头，抬起他的一条腿下身向前一撞，令他整颗心脏都险些为之停顿。

“啊啊啊、噶啊……”

“——担心万一妖力失控，所以才会那么分离力量。可一到用的时候就显得后劲不足……那只猫，我见过的那只猫……就是你的‘核’么。”

“不要……我是说，不要它也可以……呃、唔嗯……人类……”

于里昂热皱了皱眉，以吻塞住对方的发言。他强制桑克瑞德抬起下巴、指甲勾着男人的胡茬，舌头挤进去搅起对方的那根软肉直往里推。正如他的阴茎对桑克瑞德的肠道所做的事情一样，舌头在那人口腔里蠕动着进出的动作也毫不客气。

“你是想说，人类只需要心脏就够了？”在稍微给桑克瑞德喘息空间的时候，于里昂热吻着他的嘴角，“是这样吗？”

他抽插得极为狠厉，将试着迎合过来的桑克瑞德顶着贴着墙壁，稍一侧头就能看到墙上被汗渍擦出的水痕。

桑克瑞德趁着于里昂热对那些汗渍发呆的一刹那，挣开手腕上的咒语，一把捏住了精灵的耳朵。

“……是这样没错。”他急促地呼气，“但……好了。我知道你会帮我，对吧？你会帮我，而你总是说不出来的话、做不了的事，我来帮你说。”他把那只尖耳朵掰得黏上精灵的短发，胡乱一扯，“我来帮你做。”

桑克瑞德扯得起劲了，松开手后还玩笑地看于里昂热吃痛的神情，仰起脸又亲着他的脸颊。

他刻意让吻落在于里昂热的刺青上。

“你还想问我怎么知道……是你跟长老院揭发我，也是你偷偷在陨石的遗迹里超度老师？唉，你咕叨得都进了我的梦了。”

见于里昂热仍是一副茫茫然的模样，桑克瑞德扭了下手腕，拢着精灵的腰部，让对方的阴茎插得深了点。

“做爱不是思考的好时机，那么我告诉你……我闻得出你的味道。藏在麻袋里我也闻得到，隐瞒老师的事我同样闻得到。你背负的东西会吃掉你。我不能让它吃掉你——好了，我们能去床上做吗？”

“不能。”

于里昂热拨开男人的手臂将其反扭回去，重又霸占起来，分身撞在点上后啃啮和顶弄那个位置，在桑克瑞德呻吟着露出喉结的时候后撤，再使劲贯穿。

“天平的两端重量不均，便是失衡。”

“别太任性，你这小鬼……啊啊啊啊……于里、咿呃、啊啊啊……”

“小鬼指的是——”于里昂热自己的呼吸也开始不稳，眼底全是桑克瑞德趋于失神边缘的脸，“乱出牌、把思考的责任丢给其他人的捣蛋鬼。”

“我想过……我想过给你道歉……呃嗯……”

于里昂热用手指填住那男人的嘴，被狠狠咬住指头也没抽手，反而聚着手指，模仿阴茎的动作操起对方的嘴巴。

“这么道歉……”

他架着桑克瑞德的腿将其钉在墙上，品味着桑克瑞德的舌头和下身的穴口同时被绞出来的黏稠水声。

于里昂热决定把所谓的思考丢给时间。

他们还有很多很多时间。

【21】

桑克瑞德拖着行李箱，等于里昂热给房子锁好门的时候猛地一拍脑门。

“糟了，我是不是该去找琴风大姐，让她把我多给萤雪的钱退回来？”

于里昂热越过肩膀回望他一眼，满是嘲讽。

“只有你欠潮风亭的，就你干的那些事来说。之前在我们不知道的时候……她也给术士队调查了好几次吧。”

“唉。也没跟红大人他们道别。”

“我留了信。不过眼下不太适合再去了，况且我们也不是永远不回来。”于里昂热拧紧铁锁，加上一道符，“箱庭是汇流的三角洲。”

他一迈开步子就走在了桑克瑞德前面。箱庭的天气正在转凉，这精灵没有落下羽织，别扭地将羽织披在长袍外头。

桑克瑞德拖拉着的行李箱也有着另一个世界风格，与他没换下的水干格格不入。

但他们谁也没在意这样会引来路人的注视，反正水来潮回、月升日落，不用一小时，这种格格不入就会被人们的脚步踢得无影无踪。等这些人再听到他们从别的世界传到这里的消息，也不会再与这几分钟联系到一起。

“到哪去，领路人？”桑克瑞德一边找买飞空艇票的钱一边问，“喂，于里昂热？”

飞空艇从两人头上掠过，投下巨大的影子。

于里昂热等这男人掏钱，结果等了一会儿才发觉，对方也在等他回答。

他学着桑克瑞德的样子撇了撇嘴。

“到镇神白刃上一次弑神的地方吧。”

END.


	2. 云间金轮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *《云白骚乱》遛个番外，感谢鱼太太一直给的小甜饼图和喜欢。  
*驱妖术士ver于里昂热/白虎ver桑克瑞德  
*AU，除桑克瑞德外，其他人员惯例种族不变。  
*白虎套个声优梗，不是游戏白虎本体。

1.

于里昂热跪在他的脚边，烈火舌尖鲜红，舔吻着这个精灵的脸颊和衣襟。

“是我，老师。”于里昂热垂着头，“我来了……遵照您的遗愿，这双手……为您编织超度之袈裟、祓邪之灵布、引领重生的圣幡。”

于里昂热慢慢仰起脸，仿佛对他显露出的震怒视而不见，双手沉稳地捧着书，书页顶端画着他们共有的故国——萨雷安的守护神之徽。

“您渴望安息……请告诉我，您渴望安息。”

他怒不可遏，双眼几欲滴血。他妄图张开利爪撕碎这个精灵的咽喉，或是用尖牙咬碎对方的头骨。

“……谨遵您的教诲，尘归尘矣，土归土。双子灵前，真假之间，省悔杂感……形神明灭。”

于里昂热直视着他。

“老师……如果这是您的心愿……”

他的暴怒中生出一丝疑惑，小心翼翼地伸过头，却又不敢正眼回望精灵的双眼。

“那随后而来的，其他人的愤懑与憎恶……全部，留给我便好。”

于里昂热将手中的书举高，向他递了过来。他也不能控制自己的动作，一面高喊着拒绝，同时不得不接过这本书。

而后他发觉自己实际上并没有叫出声音，一切只是他在另一具躯体中呐喊，而这具躯体真正的主人，正凝视着于里昂热的瞳孔。

他立即意识到躯体的主人是谁，也狂乱地叫着从小就挂在嘴边不停地喊着的这个人的许多名字。

“老师”、“老爷子”——“路易索瓦”。

他在于里昂热的瞳孔里看到了这个人的影子，微笑着、伴着一片淘着些许水色的浅金。

2.

桑克瑞德伸着腿，脚跟碰到了另一个人的小腿，和桑克瑞德自己的体温比起来稍微有点凉。

他探出手摸到被子，给两个人都卷严实了，腿也和那个人的交在一起，嘴里舒服地叹了口气。

但他没舒服多久，就愣愣地记起刚才的梦境，不由得回头去看了看身后的精灵。

全然不知男人被什么事情惊扰而醒，安逸地仰躺着、只给桑克瑞德看到沉静侧脸的精灵族正均匀地呼吸，偶尔皱一下鼻尖，好像睡着时还能被空气压着鼻梁。

桑克瑞德看了几秒，眨眨眼后侧回头，目光落在自己的手指尖上。就在几分钟前，这些手指头分明已经在不受控制的怒火中转为妖兽本体的锐爪，离于里昂热的命门仅一步之遥。

所幸那不过是通过两人常年互通着的力量，从于里昂热身上传递来的记忆构成的梦，毕竟桑克瑞德其实并没有亲眼看到那场超度；又万幸只是虚幻，他的愤怒再如何燃烧，也不可能跨过记忆分界对于里昂热造成货真价实的伤害。尽管最开始桑克瑞德弄明白这种梦境所意味的真相时的确有过如此冲动，但最终的结果还是这个精灵完整安全地活在他身边。

直至前段时间在箱庭经历一场大难，于里昂热没有告诉桑克瑞德的这件事和桑克瑞德不曾明说自己已经知晓了的事实才在风波间无意中挑明，随后——仍是这般结伴而行。

不过这不意味着除了这趟新开启之旅的最终目的以外，他们自身就不存在任何问题了，譬如说像今晚这样不断通过互相呼应的符咒从于里昂热身上倒流而来的记忆画面已经在桑克瑞德的梦里上演过许多次。

于里昂热不像桑克瑞德这样受过专门的训练，没有在无防备的睡梦中对带出回忆和梦境的外流力量做有效控制的能力。

“这样就有点麻烦啊。”桑克瑞德乜着两人休憩的小屋窗外，“很容易吸引不好的东西过来。”

有经验的术士会在休息前给据点四周设好结界，于里昂热也不例外。但像他们这样，身上带着彼此形成循环的咒印四处行走的术士则不多。

男人用不会惊醒对方的动作起身，随手披起挂在椅背上的羽织——他们才从箱庭出来不久，羽织还没收进行李箱，桑克瑞德也懒得再去拿自己的猎装——翻出窗户。

只闻一闻味道就知道，来者仅是普通的小妖。

“那家伙的梦还是挺香的，对吧。”桑克瑞德扬起手，无铭在掌中瞬间成型，“不过我不喜欢盯着他来的敌人。”

窗台外盘旋的梦魔觉察到危险，迅速后退避开无铭的刃锋。她不是单独来的，两头石像鬼和死亡凝视代替她插入距离拉开后的空当，骨翅拍上刀身，硬是将出刀的路径打偏到一旁。

桑克瑞德朝屋檐上一跃，左手再唤出一柄短剑，却在高度提升的刹那、没站稳之时，背后被阿帕斯的一大口水流击中，脚下打了个破绽颇大的趔趄。

节奏乱了一下，男人连忙按住手臂，以防屋里的精灵族被这种无谓的小打小闹惊醒。

“可不能让这种夜间运动吵醒那家伙啊。”

桑克瑞德纵身向外飞跃而下，逮住一头石像鬼的脚，借力翻上背部，往石像鬼的背上砍下一刀。石像鬼痛得左摇右摆，但桑克瑞德紧紧地抓着它的脖子，逐步使力操控着它的方向。

“走吧！我来陪你们玩。”

3.

启程之前，于里昂热曾严肃地询问过控制力量流通时将记忆带向桑克瑞德的梦境的方法。

这精灵局促地辩解着并非他不肯让桑克瑞德看到那些记忆。

「它们毕竟不是……让人愉快的场景。」

「这样啊。」桑克瑞德也只是抱着手臂笑笑，「终于发现了？我可是看它们好几年了。不过你放心，这种事情只发生在……」男人朝于里昂热画有咒印的手臂比划，「具有这种连接契约的人身上。不是你随便出去和谁睡了就会连通。」

于里昂热涨红了脸，不住地干咳：「桑克瑞德……」他的发音虚弱，逗得桑克瑞德憋不住笑声。

「没关系，我已经习惯了。」

「困扰了你这么久，为什么不告诉我？」

「谁说困扰？况且也不是全看得到，只不过就是这些——我想知道的，或者说你想告诉我又没说出来的。就当你已经告诉我了吧，我说不说出来都没关系了。」

但于里昂热仍是一副顾虑重重的表情，桑克瑞德明白他其实不过是希望亲口告知一切，而后亲耳听到自己的回答。被迫透过力量流露，绝不是于里昂热期望的解决它们的方式。

桑克瑞德按着于里昂热的要求教了几次。可旅程中看着于里昂热有空就钻研这些技巧时，桑克瑞德忍不住怀疑起来，自己这个决定是否真的正确。

他一时想不透，也照顾着于里昂热没有那么多闲暇深入研究，更罔顾训练到和他同等水平，便只教给那精灵一点皮毛。

好就好在于里昂热虽然内敛，却不呆板。交汇的眼神说明这精灵早已对桑克瑞德的犹豫有所察觉，只等桑克瑞德自己想通做好决定，到了合适的时机，于里昂热才会开口来问。

“哎呀……”

桑克瑞德蜷在地上，唉声叹气。

结果他还是拘束自己得过了头，一方面不想让于里昂热知道发生在夜间的这场战斗，另一方面又因为尽可能阻断力量流通和全力速战速决的相互矛盾，在战斗迎来尾声时，还是不慎被梦魔的魔法打乱阵脚。

累计在身体里的力量没能得到适当的操控，循环流转亦不通畅，朝阳和煦叫醒大地时，桑克瑞德只得以白虎的本貌狼狈地伏在地上。

早起的农夫和妇人经过这里，见了这头体貌巨大的白虎，纷纷惊叫着逃回小町。桑克瑞德趴在原地不敢吱声，只得等着暂住在町中的于里昂热听到动静赶来查看。

那精灵来得也快，在几个体魄强健的农人樵夫的簇拥下，大老远就冲着桑克瑞德皱起眉毛。

“为什么不告诉我……”

桑克瑞德全然不想听这种质问，只用前爪挠着头顶，又伸到嘴旁舔来舔去，极力在町人面前表现得像只除了体型巨大以外毫无其他任何危险之处、不小心打翻了一个花瓶的虎斑猫。

4.

眼下的问题是，他变不回去了。

町人害怕他，他也不好这么大大咧咧地闯进人群。这个小町受箱庭的风俗影响，也有不少各个世界的客人到访，町中设有专门的自卫队，于里昂热还得向自卫队队员解释桑克瑞德的问题所在。

他颓丧地趴在出入口附近的小山坡上，远远望着于里昂热同随后赶到的自卫队打着手势，努力澄清他是无害的。最后自卫队举着武器谨慎地向他靠过来，观察一阵后才说：“如果不能变成正常形态，这样的使魔是不能进入町中的。”

使魔啊——桑克瑞德苦笑着，随手捉着耳边的蝴蝶。他的爪子太大了，这么一挥便吓得自卫队员抬高了长枪刀剑。

“他不是使魔。”于里昂热说，“这是人类。”

这么说当然是没人敢信的。只不过不信归不信，桑克瑞德心情好了许多，即使自卫队退回町中，留下于里昂热目光略带责备，他也乐呵呵地咧着嘴。

这让他看起来更凶恶了，也就只有眼前的精灵知道他仅仅在示好。

“剑走偏锋不是在搭档和同伴……近在身旁时应采用的选项。”于里昂热捧住白虎的大脑袋，手掌陷进厚厚的颈毛，“现在……感觉怎么样？是失控，还是咒术流转不畅？啊……后者必定是存在的。”精灵在绒毛里摸了摸，慢慢够到接近桑克瑞德的后颈位置，“预计多久能恢复？”

“一整天总够了。”

于里昂热不作声，双手在绒毛下一点点摸索，不时捏捏能让这个模样的桑克瑞德高兴起来的地方。大白猫被太阳照着和于里昂热捏得惬意不已，喉咙咕噜起来。

不过于里昂热本意不在让桑克瑞德舒舒服服地打马虎眼：“……别这样。”

“啊啊？”

“别这样，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热收回手，绕着白虎转了一圈，认真仔细地检查完每一寸绒毛下的皮肤，这才站回桑克瑞德面前。

“无论如何，我希望不要再有下次……似乎许多年来，这句话也像空转的车轱辘那般，只管重复，却不顶用。”

桑克瑞德翻翻眼睛：“好了嘛，一点伤都没有。”

他还打算往于里昂热身上舔一舔，好安慰这个操心来操心去的精灵族，毕竟不管怎么说，昨晚的战斗对他来讲，确实只是小打小闹的程度罢了——但于里昂热早就看出了他的意图，手掌垫着他的下巴，让他乖乖闭上嘴巴。

“考虑到普通人的心情……在我去早市购买食材和生活用品期间，请你在这里……安分地等待。”于里昂热强调着“安分”，“不要引人注意，万一再有其他妖魔来犯，务必第一时间告知。”

“知道啦，知道啦。”

桑克瑞德反复舔着前爪，一副乖顺的样子，对于里昂热提出的所有要求都只管点头答应，还大言不惭地抱怨于里昂热唠叨起来让他想起雅·修特拉嘲讽与担忧参半的说教。

“你快去吧。”他打着大大的哈欠，“我后半宿都没睡，让我晒晒。”

这个哈欠把于里昂热吹出好几米外，那精灵无奈地走了几步，又回过头来。

“我知道啦。”桑克瑞德索性朝天露出肚皮挥挥爪子，两只眼睛虔诚地大睁着，抢在于里昂热开口前先回答，“万一有什么就一定喊你，咻——地，用咒印喊你过来。”

5.

于里昂热很快走远，背影在桑克瑞德的视线里迅速缩小，停留于小町民居区外和守备的自卫队交谈一会儿后，融入赶早市的人群中。

想来这座小町暂时得发布告示，告诫居民在外出时注意避让山坡上的这头大白虎。桑克瑞德抽空望了眼分散在町四角的瞭望塔，认出塔顶上的炮口正逐渐向自己调整过来，望远镜监视这边时的反光更不用说，无一不在对他发出警告。

他并不在意这些，或可以说是意料之中。不过在独自与阳光、花草树枝以及飞过的小鸟蜻蜓玩了那么几分钟后，堆在脸上做给于里昂热看的笑容渐渐消退。

儿时被这个精灵告发到长老院的事情过去得太久，从梦中窥见这件事的真相时，桑克瑞德也没有感到多么惊讶和忿忿。唯一让他有些吃惊的是，那会儿他已经在萨雷安假扮成人类偷偷摸摸地生活了好一段日子，从不违背老师的嘱咐随便到陌生的高阶术士面前转悠胡闹，而时年比他幼小许多的于里昂热只看了一眼就认出了他的真面目。

桑克瑞德当然知道这个精灵族天赋秉异。时间是治疗的良药，他亦理解那时于里昂热的想法，不再计较这个精灵男孩检举自己、险些让他没法在萨雷安呆下去的旧事。如今再与于里昂热聊起，桑克瑞德只顶多说一句“你的脖子也放在我刀口底下了，不是么”而已。

只不过——

他到底仍是一只妖魔。学得再好、装得再像，也永远改变不了这一本质。

“这种时候就得承认你是对的了，拉哈布雷亚。”

桑克瑞德冲着天空闭上眼。虽然摊着肚皮、四爪平伸，阳光的温度和风的软度恰到好处，再躺一会儿就能怡然入睡，睡醒后大约能收获一身蓬松暖糯的毛皮……可直到于里昂热提着袋子和行李回到这儿为止，桑克瑞德都没有睡着。

6.

傍晚时他刻意忽略着远处塔楼上闪闪发光的炮口，伏在于里昂热升起的篝火旁吸着鼻子。

“萝卜汤。”桑克瑞德不满地评价道，“还有骨头。”

“熬好汤了，才能烤肉。循序渐进……按部就班，否则汤头的味道极易被烤肉抹消。事实上……我更愿意做蒸饼。”

于里昂热盛了一小勺汤汁递到桑克瑞德鼻子下：“要试试么？”

男人习惯性地伸出舌头，却忘了此时形态下舌尖受不了太高的温度，烫得直打滚。

“好……好喝。”

“不必勉强。”于里昂热一边尝着味道一边拍抚着白虎的头顶，“我是记得……这时你喝不了热食，故而挑早了时间。汤炖好后，放凉至适宜下口的温度之前，要不……到河边洗洗？”

桑克瑞德支起身体遥望着河岸：“不去。”

“河边离此地不远，你也一天没……”

“不去。”桑克瑞德烦闷地趴回原地，“滚成草堆我也不去。”

这回于里昂热自己站起来望了望河边，花的时间比桑克瑞德长得多。

“……担心河边渔夫受惊，直说就好。”

“随便吧，总之不去。”

他的两爪捂着眼睛，像是被这么“高尚”地解释了别扭的缘由，再加上捂住双眼，他就能回避问题的本源——比如说他一恢复白虎的样貌，对水的排斥本能亦随之而来；还有更深一层的，在喜欢上用人类皮肤与水嬉戏的感觉后，差距过大的感官知觉令他浑身扎满无形的针刺。

“我不喜欢。”被斥责为自私也无所谓，这白虎嘟囔着用肉垫蹭起脑门，“不喜欢水。”

“这倒有意思了……我不止一回想要仔细观察，是否变回这个样子的你，年纪也会堪堪倒退？”

于里昂热的气息靠近过来，语气颇为好笑，动作也摒去严苛，轻柔地拿走桑克瑞德的爪子，将它们环在白虎的下巴周围，自己坐进其间。

“那便等等吧，至少……等汤熬好。”精灵靠得闲适至极，后背紧贴着浓密的兽毛，逐渐软下腰椎，口中不禁长长地舒出一口气，“不经意时，我会对妖魔产生些许歆羡。”

“啊？”

“强烈而不加掩饰的情绪，好恶喜憎……无需多虑便能表达至尽兴。若人类将感情操控如法术力量任意变换，妖魔则……或高涨或贫瘠，更为直叙。”

桑克瑞德低下的视线落在精灵的发顶，闻出了点儿不对劲的味道：“哪儿好了，有什么可羡慕的。”

“桑克瑞德。”于里昂热向前探着身体盛来一碗汤吹走热气，“你还从没告诉过我……当你第一次，从我们连接的咒印中触碰到我的记忆……亦即那些，我想要告诉你却不曾有勇气开口的事实时，你怎么想。”

桑克瑞德的喉咙缩成一团：“什么怎么想。”他连忙转开头，“事情都过去了，之前演戏也算是说出来了嘛。”

“这样啊。”

于里昂热沉默地抿着汤水，用小勺捞出沉底的萝卜块，确保吹得足够凉后，放上桑克瑞德伸出来的舌尖。

“那我换个问法好了……”精灵凝视着这头白虎吞咽萝卜块时往下撇的嘴角，“请将你……在连接咒印的同时，依照萨雷安的术士们所教导而建立的屏障彻底解开。”

桑克瑞德被小小的萝卜块噎住了。

“什么？”他险些大嚷，好容易才记起于里昂热在他嘴边就是个瘦小轻飘的人类片儿，“那可不开玩笑！我是这——么大的妖兽，懂吗？和你那点儿花在咒印上的小心思不同，两侧的水流不同，你会被压垮的，就像这样。”

他扬起下巴，轻轻盖住于里昂热的头顶：“我一用力，你就会被压扁。”

“是不愿意、不喜欢，还是照顾到我的承受极限？”

“胡说什么，哪是这么比的？”

“解开吧。”

于里昂热喝完汤，又盛上新的一碗放在一旁，显然是要给桑克瑞德准备的；接着端走汤锅，抄出铁架架起切好了的生肉片，

“到入睡时刻，将它解开吧。”

7.

瞭望塔的警戒没有撤去，况且不说人类，附近的妖物也忌惮着不敢近前。

安逸平和、风的凉意亦不甚浓重的夜晚，适合小酌怡情，同样可以将就着公事聊到困意侵袭。就算不滚着扭在一起做点什么，普通的睡眠也足够养起充沛精力。然而于里昂热睡是睡了——靠着毛皮厚实的肚皮，意外地像个孩子——负责充当床垫和靠枕的大白虎却干瞪着眼，意识死死捏着引导灵力流动的指挥棒，仿佛给于里昂热那么一提，不论桑克瑞德本人愿不愿意，只要一睡去，这些灵力都要带着他的记忆冲到于里昂热身上去蹦跶。

桑克瑞德绝对不愿意这样。他会考虑许多因素，而“不愿意”仅次于“于里昂热撑不住”的位置之后。他的怒火、责难、在内心深处形同火山口的岩浆般鼓胀的想吃掉这个精灵的冲动——他一点都不想让对方知道。

妖魔会用这种手段泄愤，而人类不能。人类要学会理解，要经过理智的思考才能选择下一步。或是离于里昂热远去，或是与这精灵大吵一架，或是沉默着与之拥抱，交换各自的苦痛。不是每一种单刀直入都能解决问题，尤其是这个问题——

「选择权在你。」教会他这么控制好自己记忆和灵力关系的萨雷安长老说，「再怎么信任，也要学会正确地使用它。必要时，这也能杀死对方。像遭到一个曾经极其信任的人背叛那样，解开封印，而后用它杀死对方。」

「哪有这种人啊。」桑克瑞德不屑地挠着头。

「这我可不能保证。」长老少见地嗤笑。对看惯了路易索瓦慈祥微笑的桑克瑞德而言，这种笑声简直是天外雷音，「——说不定，那时举报过你真实身份的人，就能算作一个呢。」

「您说的是以那个傻瓜为代表的人类而已吧？」

「谁知道呢，你只需要记得控制好它，被其他人看到这层防护之下的真实情感的话——就没人敢相信你想做一个人类了。」

桑克瑞德低沉而郁结地哼出长音。

“对不起啊，于里昂热。这件事我没法听你的。”

头顶的群星动也不动，唯独一轮浅金色的月亮悠悠地在呆板的云层里飘。桑克瑞德嘲笑这轮金月不够圆也不够亮，冷不丁地被熟睡中的于里昂热踢中了下身。

他呻吟一声，越发厌恶起自己这具躯体。

8.

次日于里昂热哀叹着给桑克瑞德扯上了被子，盖住这具恢复人形后缺少遮拦的身躯。

“我想我渡过了一场无梦的睡眠。”精灵毫无怜悯地俯视着脚边的男人，“……你到底……没有听我的话。”

桑克瑞德肿着两眼，哈欠打了一个又一个。

“说了不想。”男人裹紧毯子，对着织物磨着脸，“什么事也没有，不是么。”

“可你想吃了我。”

桑克瑞德差点跳起来：“什么啊？”

“在得知我做过什么之后……无比、极致、难以抑制地……打算将我吞吃下肚。”

“你不是——不对，差点给你骗过去了。我没有解开！”

“……因为害怕我不再将你当做人类，所以不肯么。”

桑克瑞德发觉这精灵在套自己的话，赶忙躺回毯子里，挨着没完全熄灭的篝火取暖，顺路瞄了眼町中的瞭望塔。

炮口已经移到其他方向去了，想来是在他变回人形之后不久就移走了吧。

“不是的，还是怕你不行。”

于里昂热不再争辩，俯身捡走除桑克瑞德身上的毯子以外的其他物什，见桑克瑞德被睡意缠了一身，便坐下来烘热篝火，手里拨着粗木棍。

“事实上……”

“别说，于里昂热，别说。”桑克瑞德也懒得继续玩笑，“不行。不要解开这个结，不能解。”

他挪到精灵身旁，努努嘴，示意对方给自己垫一个枕头。

“千万不要给我那种会让我忘记作为人类该怎么做的包庇，这不是你的负担，这是我的。”

“所以你也不愿意认真教我那个方法……”

于里昂热垫好了男人的脑袋，手指顺着颈线弹跳着点上他的腰：“试了几次，都在同一个地方碰壁……我也看出来了，这块故意指向死胡同的路牌……由你亲手立起。”

“因为这是我要打的仗。”

桑克瑞德捉住精灵的手指放到一旁，目光描起它们的线条。

“人类的手。”他嘀咕着，放开一点灵力，让白虎的爪子显现出来，“妖兽的爪。”

而后男人收起虎爪，再次打起哈欠。

“这场战争……要打出什么结果？”

“要听么？”

于里昂热任由男人玩着自己的手，点了一下下巴。

“到我死去为止。不到那一刻，谁也不知道输赢。”

桑克瑞德玩得够了，哈欠也打得泪水在眼眶里打转。

“你得帮我赢，所以别随随便便就给我解开这根链子。”

“链子。”

精灵握紧搭在男人身上的手掌，仿佛那里真的有一根链子。

END.


End file.
